El resto de mi vida
by Zayde
Summary: A ver, intentaré ser breve. Muere Sirius. Vuelvo a Privet Drive. Aparece Alan. Desaparezco por el resto del verano. Reaparezco en King Cross. ¿Y qué me encuentro? "Vaya Harry, has cambiado." ¿Qué esperaban?
1. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** El resto de mi vida.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** A ver, intentaré ser breve. Muere Sirius. Vuelvo a Privet Drive. Aparece Alan. Desaparezco por el resto del verano. Reaparezco en King Cross. ¿Y qué me encuentro? "Vaya Harry, has cambiado." ¿Qué esperaban?

**Parejas:** No definidas por el momento.

**Advertencias:** Independent!Harry. Narrado en primera persona. Presencia de argot. Probable mención a slash.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**1. Hogwarts Express.**

Joder.

Es la última vez que me subo al coche con Alan.

Mis manos tiemblan sensiblemente y mis nudillos están blancos de la fuerza con la que me sujeto. Alan suele decir que exagero, pero juro que cada vez que conduce yo veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos y, ¡shit que corta ha sido! No es por la velocidad, Merlín sabe que soy el orgulloso propietario de la mejor escoba de carreras pero-

¡Fuck! ¿Ha sido eso un camión?

Me recuerdo a mi mismo como respirar. Aire dentro. Aire fuera. Aire dentro. Aire fuera. Aire… Había que hacer algo más, ¿no? ¿¡Entonces por qué me ahogo!?

Shh. Calma Jamie. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tiene de malo morir aplastado como una croqueta por ir a doscientos kilómetros hora por las calles de Londres? ¿No querías ser normal? ¿Qué muerte más normal para un adolescente que un accidente de tráfico?

"¡Cuidado con el peatón!"

La frenada brusca que sigue a la exclamación tiene la virtud de sacarme de mis lúgubres pensamientos. Aprovecho la breve pausa para realizar una inspiración profunda.

Dos segundos más tarde los edificios vuelven a ser sombras difusas que se pierden a nuestra espalda. Piensa en positivo, me digo. A esta velocidad es imposible que llegues tarde. Increíblemente el pensamiento no me relaja lo más mínimo, en estos momentos las posibilidades de no llegar nunca me preocupan más que perder un estúpido tren. Piensa otro punto positivo. Al menos si mueres ahora, morirás rodeado de amigos. ¡El vaso esta medio lleno hoy, eh!

¡Jesús! ¿De verdad seguimos teniendo retrovisor?

Está bien. Si pensar en positivo no funciona, piensa que, seguro, has estado en peores situaciones.

¿Hay un basilisco en el colegio y alguien ha secuestrado a la hermana de tu amigo llevándola a su nido? Genial, solo dime por donde. ¿Has de robarle un huevo a un dragón que echa fuego por la boca y esta cubierto de afilados pinchos? Cool. ¿Tu padrino es supuestamente torturado por un psicópata con delirios de grandeza y un puñado de sus secuaces? ¡Bah! Solo indícame la hora. ¿Los goblins te lían para robar en un Ministerio de Magia extranjero? Woa, total ya tienes experiencia en eso de colarte en un ministerio. ¿Tú, tu amigo muggle y una australiana que conoces desde hace tres horas os encontráis en una noche de luna llena en medio de una colonia de licántropos? Ni que fuera la primera vez que te encuentras a alguien con un problema peludo. ¿Subir con Alan a un coche? Disculpe, ¿la estación de metro más cercana?

Finalmente distingo King Cross a lo lejos y las esperanzas de llegar con vida se multiplican en mi mente.

Tal vez demasiado pronto.

Solo en los últimos cien metros nos hemos saltado tres semáforos, hemos casi atropellado a seis viandantes y nos han insultado una quincena de conductores. Lo que me recuerda el nada tranquilizante hecho de que, solo porqué Alan sepa conducir, no quiere decir que conozca las normas de tráfico, al fin y al cabo yo se volar y no tengo ni puta idea de aviación.

Al fin llegamos. Soy el primero en bajar del coche, no sé si porqué solo faltan seis minutos para las once o porqué la simple idea de pasar un segundo más en él me pone los pelos de punta.

No nos molestamos en aparcar. Tampoco es que el coche sea nuestro o lo vayamos a necesitar de nuevo, así que.

Tres segundos más tarde los cinco corremos entre la multitud que suele haber en los lugares públicos siempre que uno piensa que estará vacío.

Cuatro minutos para las once y cruzamos la pared entre en nueve y el diez. _Eso_ sí que ha sido un record de velocidad.

A tres minutos finalmente subo al Hogwarts Express y entro al primer compartimiento. Malfoy. Vaya, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de eso?

"¡Potter!"

"Malfoy." Le respondo con una lingera inclinación de cabeza antes de apoderarme de la ventana.

Michael es el primero en localizarme. Alan mira de lado a lado del tren intentando encontrarme. Alice, cogida de su hermano, estudia cada uno de los rostros del tren hasta dar conmigo. Alexander, que seguramente no me ha perdido ni un momento, analiza a la muchedumbre que nos rodea.

No es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de la plataforma nos mira. Por lo visto hemos causado bastante sobresalto. ¡Ups! Espero que las gentes (los muggles) no se nos hayan quedado mirando igual porqué, ciertamente, lo de travesar una pared es ligeramente difícil de explicar.

De todos modos eso es problema del ministerio. Hablando del mismo, ¿son eso aurors? Anda, el mismísimo Fudge.

Se lo indico a Mike con una mirada y, a pesar de que lo conozco por casi dos meses, la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios aún me da escalofríos sin siquiera estar dirigida a mí.

Entre los demás rostros que rodean al tren distingo por lo menos a la mitad de la Orden, o al menos a la mitad de la Orden que conozco.

En los cuarenta segundo que analizo la multitud he metido la mano en mi bolsillo sacado mi varita y un par de caramelos de limón, divertido lo de los lemon drops.

Cierro los ojos, me concentró y golpeo cada uno de ellos tres veces con mi varita antes de pasárselos a Alan.

Con todo, quedan dos minutos.

"Llámanos."

"Come bien."

"Compórtate." Mientras yo le dirijo una sonrisa inocente, que seguramente no traga después de pasar las últimas setenta y dos horas con nosotros, los demás le dirigen miradas reprobadoras.

"De eso nada. No olvides lo que te enseñado Jimmy." Sin poder evitarlo ruedo los ojos. La sonrisa de mi cara se hace cada vez más obvia.

"Y recuerda lo que yo digo siempre: _caos y destrucción_." Lo último lo decimos todos a coro. No es porqué se repita, que también, la cuestión es que lo utiliza siempre como solución de sus problemas, _todos_ sus problemas.

"Harry James Potter." Vaya, al fin reaccionan. Es la señora Weasley. No parece precisamente de buen humor. Pero su grito al menos ha tenido la habilidad de sacar a la gente de su ensimismamiento. "¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? ¿Sabes cuán preocupados nos has tenido? ¡Te creíamos en las manos de Tú Sabes Quién!"

Respiro profundamente intentando mantener la calma. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa de niño que nunca ha roto un plato y respondo. "Buenos días señora Weasley. ¿Qué tal el verano? Yo bien, he estado un poco por aquí, un poco por allá. Completamente sano y sal-. Completamente san-. Bien, sin nada que haya acabado con mi vida como demuestra mi presencia aquí y ahora. Tal y como prometí en la carta que dejé." Con ello hago como que me olvido de nuevo de todo mago que me rodea y me centro en mis amigos. "No hagáis nada divertido sin mí. No dejéis conducir a Alan. Dadles recuerdos a los demás. Alice, cariño, haz un favor al mundo y no cocines, mejor aún, mantente alejada de cualquier cocina. Mi-."

A lo largo de mi discurso, nuestro _excelentísimo_ ministro se ha acercado hacía nosotros. Por lo visto, su ejército de aurors alrededor le ha concedido la valentía suficiente para acercarse hasta estar a dos pasos de Alexander a pesar de la presencia de Michael. Dudo que llegue más adelante. Ja. Seguro que no llega más adelante, no ahora que Alec le ha sonreído. La verdad es que la primera vez que Alec me enseñó esa sonrisa yo también me quede helado, no sé, hay algo en como coloca los labios que hace que los colmillos luzcan… como más afilados.

Treinta y cinco segundos.

"¡Vam- vamp- vampiro!" ¡Cinco puntos para el ministerio!

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se tensa, los aurors y varios miembros de la orden sacan sus varitas, sin dudar, apuntando a Alec. La mía también aparece por la ventana. Nos preparamos para pelear, no una pelea demasiado justa. Donde ellos cuentan magos completamente entrenados y preparados para la lucha nosotros contamos con un mago, un vampiro y tres muggles. No precisamente la mejor de las situaciones, aunque tampoco la peor con la que nos hemos encontrado.

No dos segundos después del grito de Fudge los primeros hechizos salen disparados en nuestra dirección. Son hechizos de fuego claro, el fuego debilita a los vampiros. Con un movimiento de varita que me costó tres días de llevar a cabo con maestría creo una cortina de agua que nos rodea, absorbiendo el fuego. Desgraciadamente, Fudge, tres aurors, Diggle y un par de mujeres que supongo que simplemente son las madres de unos alumnos también han quedado dentro de la cortina de agua.

O tal vez sea afortunadamente. Su presencia impide que aquellos fuera de la cortina puedan utilizar una técnica más agresiva y se limiten a lanzar hechizos de fuego con la intención de debilitar el escudo y que este caiga. Lástima. Eso no pasará. Normalmente un hechizo como este se alimenta de la magia de un mago, de modo que a no ser que el mago lo detenga seguirá hasta que no haya magia para alimentarlo. Normalmente. Afortunadamente para nosotros este hechizo no estaba atado a mi magia, sino a la del andén. Un andén que llevaba acumulando magia por siglos, creado por magia y con varios de cientos de personas en su interior haciendo magia, en otras palabras, alimentándolo. Así que sin problemas por lo que a él respecta.

"¡Potter! No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. ¡Ni Dumbledore podrá salvarte de la expulsión!" No intentó detener la risa que brota de mis labios. Magos.

"Pero _ministro_," No consigo recordarlo, ¿se supone que ser _eso_ es un honor? "Yo no he roto norma alguna. Los estatutos referentes a la magia en menores de edad establecen que: a) Los menores de edad tiene prohibido hacer magia durante las vacaciones de verano, es decir, el periodo de tiempo que transcurre desde el uno de julio hasta el treinta y uno de agosto, ambos inclusivos. Permítame recordarle, señor, que hoy nos encontramos a fecha uno de septiembre. b) Los menores de edad tiene prohibido hacer magia fuera de las propiedades de Hogwarts." Me encanta este punto, es tan estúpido. "Y yo me encuentro _dentro_ del _Hogwarts_ Express, _propiedad_ del colegio _Hogwarts _de Magia y Hechicería. Por lo que, técnicamente, me encuentro dentro de las propiedades de Hogwarts. Y c) Los menores de edad tiene permiso para hacer magia en caso de legítima defensa. El simple hecho de que el hechizo cree un escudo creo que aclara ese punto." Ese color rojo le queda de miedo con el verde bombín.

"Defensa de una criatura oscura." Es prácticamente un gruñido, pero mi sonrisa solo crece.

"¡Oh no ministro! ¡Yo jamás osaría tal traición a mi país!" Y yo que no me creía patriota. "Defensa contra los hechizos dirigidos a un ser con cualidades extrahumanas que puedan ser esquivados y/o redireccionados en defensa propia y/o de mis compañeros."

En los veintitrés segundos que ha durado nuestra pequeña batalla verbal o, más bien, el aniquilamiento por mi parte, mis amigos se han encargado de los suyos. Alice ha dejado al pobre Diggle fuera de batalla en menos de cuatro segundos, una buena patada ahí donde más nos duele a los hombres lo tenía rodando por el suelo cuando la fuerza de la gravedad acompañada de la masa corporal de Alice en forma de pisotón le ha dejado la mano de la varita para Skele-Gro. Alec un momento estaba delante de la auror, al siguiente detrás, un toque más tarde la auror estaba inconsciente en el suelo; que maravilla eso de los puntos de presión. Alan se ha limitado a romperle la nariz al suyo, hacerle dar una voltereta por los aires y dejarlo inconsciente de una patada en la cabeza. Mike, fiel a su lema, le ha arrebatado la varita al auror con un rápido juego de manos y ha empezado a jugar con él al típico juego de los magos muggles de "¿dónde está?". El auror, no precisamente de buen humor, desistió finalmente de intentar recuperar su varita cuando Mike fingía que se la sacaba de la nariz decidiendo usar la fuerza bruta, lo que ha conllevado a su actual situación de tumbado en el suelo con la varita en la nariz y un par de dientes menos. Las dos madres, sabiamente, han rendido sus varitas sin luchar.

Con todo, el tiempo de partida se ha reducido a siete segundos en los que, en un rápido cambio de planes, los pasajeros del Hogwarts Express se elevan en cuatro.

Con mi sonrisa más encantadora hacía el público dejo caer el hechizo justo cuando, a las once cero cero, el tren sale de la estación. Bueno, hay que concederles algo, al menos su servicio de transportes es puntual.

No un segundo más tarde alguien abre la puerta del compartimiento. Me giro, la varita preparada en la derecha y un puñetazo listo en la izquierda.

Es Alan, lo que me hace relajar la postura, pero él ni me mira analizando a mis compañeros de compartimento. ¡Crap! Había olvidado a los Slytherin. Al se gira hacia mí con una ceja levantada, niego ligeramente con la cabeza. Este no es un buen lugar.

Sonrío educadamente a los allí presentes. "Perdonad las molestias." Me dirijo hacía la puerta y antes de salir inclino ligeramente la cabeza a la par con Alan.

Al cerrar la puerta rompo a reír a carcajadas. ¡Capone que cara!

"¿Qué pasa?" Oigo preguntar a Alice.

"Lo que nos temíamos." El tono de Alan es grave. "Se le ha ido completamente la cabeza."

"¡Hey!" Finjo ultraje al tiempo que le golpeo ligeramente la cabeza.

"¡AU!" Su reacción exagerada hace que riamos todos por lo bajo.

Aunque cara al público aparentamos despreocupados e ignorantes de nuestro entorno somos completamente conscientes de que todo el mundo está asomado a las puertas de sus compartimentos, incluso hay algunos que nos observan de los vagones vecinos.

De forma casual, sin prisas, ignorando a los otros compañeros de viaje nos dirigimos hacia el final del tren hasta que, finalmente, encontramos un compartimiento vacío.

Nada más entrar pongo tres encantamientos distintos para cerrar la puerta, dos pupilos silenciadores y otro que avisara de las visitas demasiado insistentes.

"¿Estás seguro de qué eso será suficiente Jamie?" La sonrisa de Mike burlona. "No sé. ¿No preferirías forrar las paredes de plomo o algo?"

Con una sonrisa decido complacerlo, momentos después el compartimento presenta un revestimiento de plomo. En realidad no es mala idea, le da un reforzamiento físico.

"No ha ido tan mal." El comentario de Alex es vago, medio disculpándose de algo que todos sabemos que no es culpa suya sino de los estúpidos prejuicios de los magos.

Alan sonríe. "Para mi el mejor momento ha sido cuando Alice le ha dado su patada a ese tipo." Finge limpiarse una lágrima de orgullo. "Mi pequeña… ¡AU!"

Las tonterías han conseguido aliviar la tensión de la pelea y de nuevo el ambiente relajado, cómodo, se establece entre nosotros. Antes de darme cuenta mis hombros se han distendido, mis ojos vuelven a ser de un deslumbrante verde esmeralda y la ligera sonrisa esta presente en mis labios.

El pupilo de las visitas vibra, cierro los ojos y veo que fuera se ha congregado básicamente todo el tren. Los dos Premios Anuales intentan deshacer mis encantamientos en la puerta. Suerte con ello, son tres distintos, dos de los cuales no son enseñados en Hogwarts, además se encuentran atados entre sí, lo que implica que para que caiga uno han de caer los tres a la vez. Sonrío. Uno de ellos, para colmo, necesita una palabra clave elegida por el echador y, ¡vaya! ¡Si esta en parseltongue!

"¿Quieres qué nos quedemos?"

"No. Estaré bien."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro." Ruedo los ojos. Y aquí va la discusión interminable.

"Está bien." ¿QUÉ?

"¿QUÉ?" El grito es colectivo y de volumen tal que pasa las barreras silenciadoras haciendo que fuera cesen por unos minutos de intentar abrir. Pero no es para menos, ¿en verdad es Alan ¿_te duele la cabeza? rápido al hospital_ el que habla?

"Con una condición. Nos llamarás. Cada hora. Llamadas. Mensajes no valen. Y si te retrasas _cinco_ minutos vendremos a por ti. Dame tu móvil." Su tono es serio, cargado de preocupación, así que se lo paso. Aunque no cedo por completo.

"¿Cada hora? ¿No es eso un poco excesivo?"

"No." Alec también nooo. Ahora si que estoy condenado. "Los magos británicos siguen viviendo en la edad medieval y, por tanto, todo lo que no entienden, o les asusta, lo queman. Literalmente." Touché.

"Te he puesto una alarma (igual que el despertador) que te tocará a las horas y medias (doce y media, una y media, dos y media…)" Hace un gesto con la mano de repetición. Joder, es cierto que hasta principios del verano mi contacto con la tecnología se limitaba a quitarle el polvo, pero no es necesario que me siga tratando como si fuese retrasado mental.

Alice se tira sobre mí y me abraza, en un obvio intento de entretenerme y que ceda. "Ten mucho cuidado James."

"Lo tendré. Lo prometo." ¡Bah! ¿Qué me cuesta llamarles cada hora? Seguro que resulta la mar de útil para poner por aquí a todos de los nervios. Casi puedo verlo, si lo cronometro bien no tendré que responder a ninguna pregunta comprometedora. Y si eso, siempre puedo alargar la conversación (_Entonces, ¿los spaghetti estaban buenos?... Yo personalmente los prefiero a la boloñesa._). ¿No sería mejor llamar cada media hora?

"No olvides avisarnos cuando vayas a Howwisquisqui, que las golosinas que tu compras son muy comunes, y no impresionan a nadie. Así iremos a verte."

"Hogsmeade y Honeydukes."

"Lo que yo he dicho."

"No dejes que te agobien. Y si nos necesitas no dudes en llamarnos. Me refiero llamadas adicionales, además de las obligadas a la hora de la comida y de la cena, Jimmy."

"Si, mama."

"¡Te he dicho que me llames papa!"

"No olvides que nos tienes a nosotros James. Y ya sabes, una palabra y te sacamos del país."

Nos damos un último abrazo y se van y yo siento que este año Hogwarts no será tan fantástico, que me faltará algo. Es extraño tener alguien a quien añorar.

Con un último suspiro salgo de mis pensamientos melodramáticos y me pongo en marcha. Primero ajusto el móvil para que pueda trabajar en un ambiente tan cargado de magia como el colegio. Después saco mi mochila del bolsillo, la devuelvo a su tamaño normal y saco la novela de Moncada. Me coloco en el asiento al lado de la ventana, mi mochila al lado y con las piernas cruzadas encima del asiento opuesto. Abro el libro y me pongo en posición como si estuviese leyendo. Alan estaría orgulloso, me digo, esta es una magnífica adaptación de la regla numero uno.

Cierro los ojos, analizando lo que pasa fuera y, finalmente, dejó caer el pupilo de los visitantes que no deja de vibrar, me deshago del revestimiento de plomo y quito los encantamientos de la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde parece que al fin se han cansado de intentar abrir la puerta, lo cual me parece delirante pues ya no esta bloqueada, pero la muchedumbre no se aleja lo cual a mis ojos les eleva del aceptable nivel de perseverantes a asquerosamente tozudos.

Entonces Luna se acerca a la puerta y, ante la mirada burlona de todos, gira lo más lentamente posible la manivela y, para el asombro del ignorante populacho, abre la puerta.

"Hey Harry." Dice entrando.

"Hey Luna." Y cierra la puerta en las narices de la crème de la crème de la sociedad británica. ¡Sí! Adoro a esta chica.

¿Vuelvo a sellar la puerta? Sí. No. ¡Ah el dilema! Mejor la dejo como esta, en una sociedad tan obsoleta como esta, ¿quien sabe? Podrían acusarme de secuestro.

"Veo que finalmente te has librado de los nargles. ¡Enhorabuena!"

Para variar no tengo ni jodida idea de lo que me habla, pero ella parece genuinamente feliz, así que, adelante. "Sí, la verdad es que ya era hora. Ahora me siento más relajado, más… más yo. No se si me entiendes."

"O si los nargles se-."

Pero, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe. Ni me inmuto, mis ojos siguen fijos en Luna que ha copiado mi posición, sentada enfrente con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado. "Los nargles se…"

"Los nargles se alimentan de sentimientos, malos sentimiento, como desesperación, angustia, nerviosismo… Pero a diferencia de los dementors que absorben toda la felicidad, cuando un nargle absorbe un sentimiento se aferra a su víctima haciendo que esta multiplique ese sentimiento. Padre teoriza que es un mecanismo de autodefensa." Ladeo mi cabeza hacia a un lado. Por algún extraño giro de la lógica le encuentro sentido.

"Hem, sí, bueno." Levantó la vista por primera vez hacia los que han invadido mi compartimento. El que habla es un tal Anderson, el Premio Anual. A su lado se encuentra la otro Premio Anual (¿Turner?), y detrás los demás perfectos de séptimo. Ya en la puerta puedo ver a Ron y Hermione, junto con más perfectos. ¡La autoridad al poder! "¿Dónde están?"

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y decido hacerme pasar por ignorante. Levantó las cejas, abro un poco más mis ojos y encojo los hombros mientras niego con la cabeza. Mi mensaje esta claro aunque no abro la boca, _¿de qué me hablas?_

"Esos… amigos tuyos." No te rías, no te rías, no te rías. Me lo repito en mi cabeza mil veces, su tono cauteloso es ridículo, solo dentro del compartimento son cinco contra mí (y Luna si se apunta). Sigo jugando. Pongo expresión de perdido al tiempo que señalo a Ron y Hermione en la puerta.

Se gira. Y apenas puedo evitar las carcajadas cuando la mitad del pasillo lo hace también. ¡Atenea!

"Ellos no. El vampiro y los otros." Sigo mirándolo en confusión unos segundos más con la simple intención de inervarlo. ¡Hey, no es mi culpa! Él se ha ofrecido voluntario.

Finalmente, dejo falsa realización llenar mi rostro y respondo. "¡Oh! Se han ido." Y finjo relajarme en mi asiento, volviendo la cabeza hacia mi libro.

"¿Se han ido?" Sin levantar la cabeza suelto un murmurado ajá. Pero él no parece captar la indirecta. "¿Dónde?"

Inspiro y espiro lentamente, como haciendo uso de una paciencia enorme, pero sigo sin levantar la cabeza. "Ha su casa supongo."

"¿Por qué?"

Ahora sí. Levanto la cabeza en fingida irritación. "¿Por qué no?"

"Hem." Duda. Qué valiente. "¿Có-cómo se han ido?"

Le miro como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo, que casi, pero decido aprovechar la ocasión. "Alec ha mordido a los otros convirtiéndoles en vampiros. Luego se han transformado todos en murciélagos y se han ido por la ventana. Por eso está abierta." No lo esta, pero lo soluciono con un movimiento de varita. Y aunque la teoría que les acabo de soltar es ridícula y llena de errores ellos vacilan. Resopló ligeramente antes su estupidez y ruedo los ojos. "¡Con un portkey, morons!"

Vuelvo a mi libro, ignorándoles de nuevo. Por fin, al voltear página por tercera vez captan mi sutil mensaje y se largan. Ron y Hermione entran junto a Neville y Ginny. ¡El equipo ministerial al completo!

Noto como sus ojos me estudian de arriba abajo. La verdad es que estoy orgulloso de reconocer que, finalmente, he dado _el_ estirón, sigo sin ser tan alto como Ron, y Neville sigue superándome por un par de dedos pero, ¡soy más alto que Hermione! También he ganado algo de masa muscular con lo que los huesos han dejado de ser tan notorios. Todo esto junto con ropa de mi talla me hace lucir bien. Ahora mismo visto unas botas negras, a simple vista y para el ojo inexperto simplemente sintéticas de las gentes pero, en realidad, botas de piel de colacuerno húngaro que no dejan huellas, no hacen sonido alguno y resistentes a prácticamente todo; mis pantalones, también negros, son de los de siempre, cómodos y con amplia libertad de movimientos, el que no sean ceñidos, además, me permite esconder más de un cuchillo; mi camisa, aunque también cómoda, no resulta tan útil, de manga corta, no permite siquiera guardar la varita, pero la compré especialmente para un día como hoy, es roja metalizada, prácticamente color sangre, pero lo importante es el texto con letras negras, _You're not my mother_, claro y directo. Mi piel más morena, mi pelo un poco más largo (justo a nivel de los ojos) y con toques de verde, mis ojos más esmeralda que nunca sin estar cubiertos por unas gafas, el pendiente en la oreja, la pulsera negra y el reloj me daban un aspecto nuevo, aunque no exactamente típico en el mundo mágico.

"Vaya Harry, luces bien."

"Gracias Nev." Sonrío y me siento bien, dejándole sitio para sentarse frente a mí. "Me _siento_ bien." Sonríe de vuelta. Se sientan todos, Ginny junto a Luna, Hermione a mi lado y, a su lado, Ron.

"La verdad Harry es que pareces distinto. Distinto en el buen sentido, claro." Sonrío para asegurar a Ginny que no me he tomado a mal sus palabras.

"Si tío. El verano te ha sentado bien." ¿Ron ha aprendido sutilezas?

"Sí." Mi tono soñador. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento joven."

Se quedan callados, mirándome, inseguros de si bromeo. Ya sé que el año pasado no estuve precisamente sociable pero… Sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro me muerdo la lengua para evitar romper a reír. "Harry, tienes dieciséis." Siempre la inteligente Hermione.

Una risa ligera se escapa de mis labios, una risa que solo les hace mirarme más preocupados. "He ahí mi punto Mione. No solo tengo dieciséis sino que me siento de dieciséis."

Sus ojos castaños parecen sumergirse en los míos por la intensidad en que me mira, están dudosos, preocupados, pero de pronto realización aparece en ellos y sonríen. "¡Oh Harry!" Se me echa encima abrazándome con fuerza. "Me alegro tanto." Oh, no, no por favor, dime que no está llorando. "Me alegro tanto." Se separa de mí y me vuelve a mirar a los ojos. Si llora, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y una cae ya por su mejilla, pero sonríe. Se limpia las lágrimas y vuelve a sentarse, una de mis manos entre las suyas. No la quito. En las últimas semanas me he acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Ella sonríe. Los demás nos miran extrañados, menos Luna claro, que sonríe a su vez.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ron, ¿no te das cuenta? Sus ojos, mira sus ojos."

"No lleva gafas. Lo sé." Río, a veces Ron es tan obtuso.

"¡Ron!" Por favor, que no empiecen otra vez.

Pero no, los ojos de Ron siguen fijos en mí. Levanto una ceja, cuestionándolo.

"Estás tú muy feliz, ¿no?" Mi sonrisa se agranda.

"Sí. Lo estoy." Me sonríe. Y hace como si me analizase de arriba abajo.

"Tienes razón." Chasquea la lengua. "Estás más joven." Reímos.

Siento un peso levantarse de mis hombros. La verdad es que había temido este encuentro por semanas. Yo he cambiado este verano. Bastante. Ok mucho. Mis ideales han cambiado, mi forma de pensar ha cambiado, mi comportamiento ha cambiado, ¡Morgana!, mi modo de _ser_ ha cambiado. Pero a ellos no parece importarles. Y, aunque sigo pensando que mi futuro ya no está a su lado, les veo parte de él.

Neville y Ginny sonríen también. La realización les ha alcanzado.

Mi sonrisa no tarda ni un segundo en borrarse de mi rostro cuando mi mirada vuelve a caer en Hermione. Parece que acaba de recordar que he estado todo el verano desaparecido.

"Harry James Potter." Trago con fuerza. Aquí vamos. "¿Sabes cuán preocupados nos has tenido? Desapareces de casa de tus tíos dejando una nota que decía, y cito literalmente: '_¡Hey cuadrilla del pollo flambeado! ¿Qué tal? A todo esto, ¡que me voy! ¡Au __Revoir__! ¡__Ciao principesa__! ¡GOOD BYE! Creo que captáis la idea. Nos vemos el uno. Portaos bien. Firmado James, digo Harry. Posdata: Juro solemnemente que no me dejaré matar._' ¿Te parece qué esa carta es tranquilizante? ¿Qué nos daba-." La alarma de mi móvil suena.

¡Yoda gracias!

"Disculpad." Sacó el móvil de mi bolsillo, paro la alarma, marco y descuelgo. Ellos me miran curiosos. "En mi defensa Mione," Digo mientras espero que me de señal y descuelguen. "he de decir que cuando escribí eso estaba borracho y teníamos un poco de prisa, sino no hubiese dicho _Juro solemnemente_." Antes que pueda empezar a gritarme de nuevo me responden y le indico que espere.

"_¿James?_" Decido levantarme y salir del comportamiento para tener un poco de privacidad.

"Sí. Sigo vivo."

"_¿Estás bien?_"

"Sí, la alarma ha sonado en el momento justo. Un segundo más tarde y podría estar demasiado sordo para oírla."

"_¿Problemas?_"

"No. Solo que leyeron la carta que deje con los Dursley."

Risas suenan al otro lado de la línea. ¿Alguna vez me lo dejarán correr?

"_¡Oh, si! __'Au Revoir.' ¿Crees qué podrás conseguir que nos manden una copia?_"

"No." Rotunda y definitivamente no.

"_Venga Jamie. ¡Qué nuestra copia está muy desgastada!_"

"Tal vez si no la fueseis enseñando por ahí a todo aquel con quien os topáis…"

"_Pero es que enseña una parte de ti que no se ve a simple vista._"

"Sí. Mi parte bebida." Más risas. Y la conversación de privada ya tiene nada, medio vagón cuenta ya con las puestas abiertas. ¿Acaso esta gente no ha oído hablar de la discreción? "Te dejo, hablamos más tarde."

"_¡Ciao Principesa!_"

Desde luego, que si es por ellos esa carta me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días.

Vuelvo a guardar el móvil e, ignorando a los demás, vuelvo a mi compartimento.

Hermione les está intentando explicar lo que es un móvil con más o menos éxito. Saco el mío y se lo enseño, como funciona, algunas utilidades… Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a mí y mi verano.

"Ese es un móvil muy bueno Harry." Levanto la mirada de la tercera partida de ajedrez que está jugando Ron contra el móvil. ¿A dónde quiere ir? "Un último modelo, no tendrá más de una semana."

¡Ah! "Así es Mione, lo tengo desde le miércoles."

"¿Y porqué te lo compraste tan cerca del inicio de curso? Sabes que en Hogwarts la tecnología no funciona."

"Porqué se me rompió el viejo." Ignoro el comentario sobre Hogwarts por el momento.

"¿Se te rompió? ¿Tenías móvil?"

_Hay tres principios fundamentales en el arte de mentir:_

_-El primero que ha de creerse la mentira es el que la cuenta. _

_-Cuando más fiel a la verdad, más creíble la mentira._

_-Mantenlo simple._

"Se me cayó mientras volaba." Tratando de huir en medio del derrumbamiento de una pirámide en llamas, pero eso son detalles que no necesitas saber por el momento Mione. Y, con un poco de suerte, por lo que a mí respecta, nunca.

"¿Has estado volando?" Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de Ron, que siempre puedes sacar una de sus obsesiones para cambiar de tema.

"No mucho, habré cogido la escoba un par de veces. Y tú, ¿qué tal tu verano?"

Tras el verano de Ron pregunto por el de Neville, y después por el de Hermione. Sigue el de Luna que ha estado buscando crumple horned _snorkarks _en Holanda, y luego el de Ginny. Más tarde pregunto por el de Dean y Seamus, y Lavender, Pavarati y Padma, Ernie y Justin. Y básicamente pregunto a todo aquel que se asoma por la puerta.

Y, al final, llega el momento en el que a pesar de haber ampliado el compartimento, de que hay gente sentada en el suelo, y de que he hecho a Luna contar su verano cuatro veces me toca el turno.

"¿Y que tal tu verano Harry? Es obvio que te han pasado muchas cosas." Por lo visto Padma no quiere que Luna cuente de nuevo su verano. Y eso que solo sería su segunda vez. ¡Cuán descortés!

"Eso Harry, ¿dónde has estado?" Eso es Ron, tú de mi parte.

"¿Y quienes eran tus amigos? El medio rubito era muy mono." Risitas.

¿_El medio rubito_? ¿Alan?

"¿De verdad había un vampiro?"

SÍ. Liberación. La alarma de mi móvil suena. Cada vez lo quiero más. Evito la tentación de besarlo.

"Perdón." Ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

"¿Por qué llamas cada hora?" La verdad es que me extraña que no lo haya nadie preguntado antes, a mis ojos resulta bastante obvio que no es casual.

"Están preocupados." Añade algo, añade algo, añade algo. "Y yo tenía una mala sensación esta mañana." Con una sonrisa me encojo de hombros y descuelgo. Desgraciadamente no puedo abandonar el compartimento de atestado que esta.

"_Hullo Jamie._"

"¡Alan! ¿Qué tal?" Siento a todo el mundo atento a mi conversación y, aunque me he asegurado de que no oigan lo que dicen del otro extremo, tengo que cuidar mis palabras.

"_Pues aquí, preparando la cena. Spaghetti a la carbonara._" Ironía de las ironías.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Mi tono serio.

"_Vaya vaya. ¿Intento de evasión?_"

"¿Si?" El muy cabrón se ríe.

"_Esto me recuerda a una de esas películas en las que la tía está en la cita y hace que le llame la amiga para salvarla por si el tipo es un mamón._"

"No me digas."

"_¡Oh, sí! Mi versión favorita es en la que la tía suelta:_" Pone vocecita. "'_¿Qué? ¿Qué a mi madre le ha dado otro ataque?'_"

"¿Pasa algo?" Con mi mejor cara de circunstancias respondo a Ginny que parece genuinamente preocupada.

"A la madre de Alan le ha dado otro ataque."

"Merlín, ¿está bien?" Ahora todos pareces preocupados.

"Dime Alan." Puedo sentirlo reírse al otro lado de la línea. Y no esta solo.

"'_¿Qué a mi madre le ha dado otro ataque? ¿Qué ha vuelto a meterse desnuda en la fuente? Ahora mismo voy hacia allí.'_" Toso ligeramente para evitar reírme.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Pongo cara triste antes de responder. "Veréis la madre de Alan sufre de ataques de locura sin explicación alguna y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Así que hoy, cuando Alan y Alice han venido ambos a acompañarme a la estación, ella se ha quedado sola. Esta mañana parecía bien pero, les acaban de llamar del hospital diciendo que su madre esta allí."

"¿Es grave?"

"¿Se pondrá bien?"

"Sí, no os preocupéis. En realidad no creo que tenga ni un rasguño, lo que ocurre es que tampoco podían dejarla nadando desnuda en la fuente." En su beneficio he de decir que no se están riendo, lo cual sería admirable en el caso que esto fuese cierto. Claro que entre magos la locura es tan habitual que probablemente esto sea un hecho común. Quien sabe. "¿Alan?" Las risas al otro lado de la línea sin embargo son ensordecedoras.

"_No creo que a mi madre le haga ninguna gracia los rumores que estás extendiendo sobre ella, James._" Responde finalmente. "_Te paso ha Michael que se me queman los spaghetti._" Hay un momento de silencio en la línea. "_Hey Jimmy._"

"Michael."

"_No te quedará ya mucho para llegar a ese colegio tuyo, ¿no?_" Esta pendiente de otra cosa y, por lo que oigo de fondo, es un partido de futbol.

"No, nos quedará más o menos media hora para llegar." Mis compañeros parecen desconcertados por el cambio de tema. Así que les explico. "A Michael todo esto de los ataques le pone muy nervioso, así que alguien tiene que hablar con él y distraerlo. Como Alan y Alice han salido hacia el hospital, el único que queda soy yo. Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo dejarle solo ahora mismo."

"No te preocupes por nosotros ahora Harry." Casi, pero solo casi, me sabe mal estar mintiendo tan descaradamente.

"Gracias. Y dime Michael, ¿no hay partido hoy?"

"_¿Eh? ¡Ah, __sí__! Tottenham- Manchester._"

"¡El Tottenham! ¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Mi equipo favorito!" Mis compañeros se quedan atónitos ante mi aparente emoción.

"El Tottenham-Manchester." Shit, había olvidado que Dean es un fanático.

"_Pero si lo odias. Siempre lo estas comparando con los Chnces Charons. Y no para ver cual es mejor._"

"Los Chudles Canons."

"_Eso, los Chnces Charons._"

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién gana?"

"Mike, ¿te importa si nos describes el partido y pongo el manos libres? Aquí hay un obseso que se muere por oírlo."

"_¿Yo? ¿De comentador? ¿Prometes no censurarme?_"

"No prometo nada. Te recuerdo que estos son magos y por tanto muy impresionables."

"_Seré bueno, palabra._" Suspiró y pongo el manos libres.

Y a eso le siguen quince minutos de aburrida jerga futbolera.

"_Turner a Makensi, Makensi __pasa__ a Amstrong, pasa a Williams. Dale Makensi, dale! SÍ. ¡Gol!_"

"¡¡GOL!!"

"¡Gol! ¡Chúpate esa Chnces Charons!" La gente en el compartimento me mira raro, con unas miradas que prefiero no analizar. Por el altavoz se oyen carcajadas.

"_Siento romper tu burbuja Jimmy, pero Makensi es un jugador del Tottenham._" ¡Maldito Tottenhan!

Para mi gran fortuna el tren empieza a disminuir la velocidad, así que cojo el móvil y le quito el manos libres.

"Hey, Mike lo siento, pero acabamos de llegar y me parece que tenemos comité de bienvenida." Por la ventana puedo ver varios aurors que se acercan al tren bloqueando las salidas. "Tengo que colgar, pero no dudes en llamar si me necesitas."

"_Llamaré en diecisiete minutos. Recuerda que tú no has hecho nada ilegal, Alec está ya fuera del país y nosotros somos simples muggles. No dudes en salir al mínimo problema James._"

"Hablamos, Caos."

Cuelgo y me levanto. Los demás ya están de pie recogiendo sus cosas. Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y me cuelgo la mochila al hombro. Justo a tiempo.

La puerta se abre. Son tres aurors junto al Premio Anual. Sin necesidad de indicación sigo al de mayor rango fuera con los otros dos a mi espalda.

Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, porqué ahí esta, una vez más, el más fabuloso ministro del mundo. Junto a él están Amelia Bones cabeza del departamento de entrada en vigor de la ley mágica, Mafalda Hopkirk del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia, así como el director y otros miembros del personal de Hogwarts.

"¿Dónde están tus amigos Potter?" Puedo pasar por alto que me hable sin educación alguna, que su tono de voz sea peor que el que le dirige a su elfo doméstico, ¿pero de verdad tienen que escupirme cada vez que habla?

Disimuladamente retrocedo un poco a la vez que miro a mi alrededor. Señalo el vagón por el que están saliendo los que estaban conmigo en el compartimento. "Allí." Probablemente tendría que añadirle un ministro o señor o algo por estilo. Pero paso.

"Hablo de los otros, chico. Los de esta mañana, los que han agredido a aurors y ciudadanos de bien. El vampiro."

¿_Han agredido_? ¿Pretende acusarnos de agresión? Decido quitar la mano de mi varita para prevenir posibles explosiones de magia. Respiro profundamente y vuelvo a encarar al imbécil.

"¿Han agredido? Pero si solo eran tres muggles no armados. ¿Está seguro de que han sido ellos los que han atacado a los aurors? Porqué si está insinuando que tres muggles no armados pueden con tres aurors, ministro, yo debo expresar mi inseguridad a la hora de confiar mi vida a sus manos para enfrentarse a los peligrosos Death Eaters."

James 1 – Ministro 0.

"El vampiro."

"¿_Tres_ aurors no pueden con _un_ vampiro?"

Y ahí esta ese maravilloso color tomate.

"Los vampiros fueron expulsados de las Islas Británicas hace trescientos años, y su regreso fue prohibido." Primero, eso fue hace doscientos treinta y siete años. Segundo, más que expulsados, abandonaron voluntariamente las islas porque la costumbre pureblood de casarse entre primos hacía que la sangre mágica supiese a huevo podrido con mayonesa pasada. Y tercero, me gustaría ver a Fudge decirle a un vampiro lo que puede o no puede hacer. O cualquier otro mago la verdad. "Si se entrega ahora mismo puede que su vida sea salvada y nos limitemos a sacarlo del país."

Unas chispas brotan entre mis dedos. Intento calmarme. Me repito a mi mismo que hay demasiados testigos para hacer algo demasiado drástico. "Está fuera del país." Es prácticamente un gruñido, pero parecen entender. Me doy cuenta que la gente a mi alrededor ha retrocedido un par de pasos. Respiro profundamente en un renovado intento de recuperar la calma, de distender un poco la magia que se ha arremolinado a mi alrededor.

En el tiempo que me cuesta recuperar un poco de estabilidad parece que Fudge ha reconstruido también un poco de su valor. "Bien. Pero tu estas expulsado." Capullo.

"¿Bajo que cargos?" Mi pregunta va dirigida a Hopkirk, pasando olímpicamente de él.

"En realidad, como he intentado decirle al ministro por las últimas tres horas, no hay cargos para expulsarle señor Potter, tal como argumentó usted mismo en la estación. Ningún punto de los estatutos en magos menores de edad fue roto." Le sonrió y le ofrezco una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de volverme hacia el ministro y dedicarle una ceja levantada.

"¿Algo más, _ministro_?"

"¿Puede saberse dónde ha estado este verano, Potter?"

"No, no puede saberse." Ese rojo ya no parece saludable.

"Te ordeno que me lo digas."

"¿Bajo que leyes?"

"Para la seguridad de menores de edad el ministerio debe saber su localización cuando abandonan los terrenos del colegio." Una sonrisa pagada se abre paso en sus labios.

"Insinúa ministro, ¿qué usted ha sabido donde estaban mis compañeros en todo momento durante estas vacaciones?" Sonrío. "Y dígame, por ejemplo, ¿dónde ha estado el señor Flinch-Fletcher este verano?" Señalo a Justin. Silencio. "¿No? ¿No lo sabe? Curioso, porqué no ha pasado más de dos noches en un mismo sitio. Cualquiera diría que un caso así ha sido difícil de controlar. ¿Y la señorita Lovegood? ¿Tampoco? Vaya, pues permítame decirle que ha vivido una fascinante aventura, se ha ido a buscar crumple horned _snorkarks_ con su padre a Holanda. No se puede imaginar la cantidad de cosas que les han pasado. Permítame contarle. Salieron el dos de julio a las cinco de la mañana, pensaban coger un avión y para ello, por supuesto, necesitaban llegar al aeropuerto-." Hace signos de ir a interrumpirme, pero yo le callo con una mirada y continúo el relato que he hecho a Luna contar cuatro veces. "Y para ello deciden coger un taxi. Claro que para conseguir un taxi, necesitan llamar por teléfono y en su casa no tienen teléfono, así que el señor Lovegood decide aparecerse en la ciudad y llamar desde una cabina. Pero claro, las cabinas funcionan con monedas, y él carece de dinero normal-."

Me veo interrumpido del fascinante relato por la fascinante melodía de la Guerra de las Galaxia, que puedo decir, soy un fan. Ante las atónitas miradas de los neardentales magos que me rodean saco mi móvil y descuelgo.

"¡Hola Mike!" Mi tono es ligero y despreocupado.

"_¿Todo bien James?_"

"Un segundo Michael, enseguida estoy contigo." Aparto un poco el teléfono de mi oreja y vuelvo a mirar al ministro. "¿Algo más ministro? Es importante."

Debe ser la primera vez que ven un móvil si sus bocas abiertas son un indicador. Finalmente mi pregunta parece llegar a lo que sea que tenga ese hombre ahí dentro y niega con la cabeza. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza me despido de los presentes y me subo a un carruaje vacío.

No es hasta tres minutos más tarde y una docena de pupilos que vuelvo a hablar.

"Gracias."

"_¿Todo bien entonces?_"

"Si claro. Si obviamos que primero han intentado acusaros de agresión a la autoridad y después han tenido la osadía de amenazar a Alec a muerte. Todo perfecto." Ni puedo, ni quiero evitar el tono mordaz.

"_Aquí también. No te preocupes, Alice y yo ya hemos recuperado a la pobre exhibicionista mamá del hospital_." Alan toma parte en la conversación.

"_Al, ¿estás seguro que este color amarillo en los spaghetti es normal?_"

"_Es colorante alimentario. No te envenenará._"

"_¿Seguro?_"

"_¿Quieres ver como mañana cocinas tú?_"

"_¿A poner la pasta a hervir y echarle la salsa le llamas tú cocinar?_" Ante la familiar querella me empiezo a relajar, lo que es, sin duda, su intención.

"_Pues ala listo, mañana cocinas tú._"

"_Vale._"

"_Vale._" A continuación solo se oyen sonidos de cubiertos manejados con demasiada fuerza y, ante la ridiculez de la situación, la suya y la mía, rompo a reír.

"_¿Mejor?_" Me preguntan cuando finalmente me he calmado.

"Sí." Es entonces que me doy cuenta que el carruaje se ha detenido, probablemente hace más de un par de minutos. Miro el reloj. La cena no debe de haber comenzado, pero la selección sí. ¡Bah! Mejor paso.

Tras prometer cincuenta veces que llamaré en la mañana cuelgo. Cojo mi mochila y abandono el carruaje. Tras acariciar al thestral entro al castillo.

Sin tan siquiera echarles una mirada a las puertas del comedor me dirijo hacia el Cuarto de Requisitos.


	2. Alan

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** El resto de mi vida.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** A ver, intentaré ser breve. Muere Sirius. Vuelvo a Privet Drive. Aparece Alan. Desaparezco por el resto del verano. Reaparezco en King Cross. ¿Y qué me encuentro? "Vaya Harry, has cambiado." ¿Qué esperaban?

**Parejas:** No definidas por el momento.

**Advertencias:** Independent!Harry. Narrado en primera persona. Presencia de argot. Probable mención a slash.

**_¡¡Atención!!_** Algunos detalles que hay que tener en cuenta en este capítulo: Es principios del verano, con lo que quiero decir que Harry es el inocente y crédulo Harry de Rowling. Con pequeñas diferencias, porque acaba de perder a su única figura paterna, por lo que esta un poco inestable, tiende a llevar las cosas a extremos... ¡Oh! Y otro punto importante, Harry tiene 15 años, es un adolescente, su vida no ha sido fácil, pero eso sólo hace que intente disfurtar más de los buenos momentos, es una buena mentalidad, y es la que Harry sigue, por eso sonríe aunque sean las seis de la mañana.

Gracias por los reviews, son los que animan ha seguir la historia. No tengo ningún problema en constestarlos individualmente, pero como supongo que hay dudas comunes prefiero aclarar un par de cosas aquí.  
-Hermione se da cuenta porque es muy observadora y los ojos de Harry prácticamente lo gritan a los cuatro vientos. Seguro que habéis oído eso de 'Los ojos son el espejo del alma', pero en realidad son mucho más, el humor, el estado de ánimo de las personas también se ve refelejado en ellos. Y, a mí parecer, la vida de Harry ha sido sufiente dura como para que los suyos perdiesen parte de su brillo (Quirrell, el basilisco, oir la muerte de sus padres, el torneo de los tres magos, Cedric, Sirius...), pero ahora a adoptado una nueva mentalidad que le permite volver a vivir y ser él mismo, ser feliz, y eso hace que sus ojos recuperen su luz. Y Mione sabe eso.  
-No. Yo no espero un numero de reviews para actualizar, aunque no voy a negar que a mayor número de reviews, mayor siento que es mi obligación de actualizar y hacer un buen capítulo. Lo que ha pasado esta vez que este es un capítulo introductiorio, y yo odío esa clase de capítulos. Además esto es solo la mitad del capítulo real, sino se hacía demasiado largo y probablemente mucha gente no acabaría de leerlo. Y, bueno, Miranda ha actualizado, Mirage ha actualizado... Había mucho que leer.  
-Otra cosa, este capítulo no es tan ligero como el otro. Tiene menos humor porque el estado emocional de Harry es más inestable. Y sí, puede que el humor sea un poco bizarro, y habrá momentos en la historia en que incluso será un poco negro, pero a mí me parece que cuadra con Harry.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review, es la mejor forma de expresión.

Gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

2. Alan.

Debo ser el tío más idiota del planeta.

Porque aquí estoy, levantado un sábado del mes de julio a las seis menos cinco de la mañana, recibiendo la familiar lista de amenazas de Vernon y, aún así, no hay manera de borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.

"Sí, tío Vernon."

Pero es que hoy me he levantado de un magnífico buen humor. No sé, tengo la sensación de que hoy será un gran día.

Claro que, tal vez eso se deba al simple hecho de que los Dursley van a estar fuera hasta el anochecer, en una '_espléndida y agradable jornada al aire libre para todos los miembros de la gran familia que es la construcción_', como Vernon, prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos, anunció en la cena del martes, ya que, por lo visto, es un gran honor para Grunnings ser incluido en tal acto social. Su bienvenida oficial como parte de los mayores responsables de la desertización, destrucción histórica y desaparición de parques naturales. ¡Ay! El corazón se me hincha de orgullo.

"Claro, tío Vernon."

Cuando Vernon lo anunció, me dirigió una mirada que supongo pretendía ser amenazadora, desafiándome a pedir ir a tan genial evento y, aunque me dio tiempo de morderme la lengua antes de indicarle la ironía de que ellos, constructores, tenaces partidarios de las ventajas de un centro comercial frente a un jardín botánico, fuesen a comer al aire libre, no llegue a evitar el automatismo de poner los ojos en blanco.

Tampoco es que importase demasiado ya que, desde que la Orden lo amenazara en King Cross seis días atrás, su opinión de mí como mocoso desagradecido egocéntrico se ha establecido en su mente como verdad universal, por si tenía duda previa.

"Ninguna de mis rarezas."

No negaré que sentí cierta calidez en el pecho cuando les vi defendiéndome en la estación. Al menos los pocos minutos que duró el camino hasta el coche. Allí, los labios de Vernon Dursley, que se habían convertido en una fina línea durante la 'conversación', cobraron vida de nuevo.

"_¿Cómo se atreven? Amenazarme, ¡a mí!... Decirme como he de tratar al pequeño monstruo… Vive en MI casa, vive bajo MIS reglas… Se atreven a exigirme algo… No les gusta como vive, que no lo devuelvan…"_

Tengo que admitir que hay… 'ocasiones', en que dejo a lo que yo llamo 'mi parte muggle' tomar el control. Es en esas ocasiones en que me doy cuenta de que los magos son un puñado de estúpidos egocéntricos con un enorme sentimiento de superioridad.

_Esa_ fue una de esas ocasiones. Y, muy a mi pesar, mi parte 'muggle' coincidía, al menos parcialmente, con los Dursley de que, magos o no, no tenían ningún derecho a pedir nada, mucho menos exigir algo y, no hablemos, de amenazar por ello. Un abuso de poder, vamos.

"Sí, tío Vernon."

Claro que, tampoco es que las amenazas hubiesen tenido mucho efecto, para cuando llegamos a Privet Drive los ánimos se habían calmado y nuestra relación volvía a ser la típica de Harry igual a elfo doméstico.

Si Sirius estuviese vivo podría seguir amenazándoles. ¡Demonios! Si Sirius estuviese vivo tal vez viviría con él, y en lugar de levantarme a las seis, me acostaría tras una noche de contar aventuras escolares. Si Sirius… Si…

Y ahí se va mi buen humor. Adióoos.

Al fin puedo decir que se como se siente una mujer embarazada. Bueno, excepto por lo de tener que orinar cada diez minutos, el dolor de espalda, pechos y tobillos, el barrigón enorme y no poder atarme los zapatos. Pero, ¡hey! ¡Ya tengo los cambios de humor! Si no fuera porque soy virgen…

No, en serio, últimamente un momento estoy bien, bueno tal vez un poco más mordaz de lo habitual, y, al siguiente, el nombre de Sirius aparece en mi mente y vuelvo a hundirme en un pozo de autocompasión.

La verdad es que empieza a preocuparme mi salud mental.

"Nada fuera de lo normal."

Ahora estoy deprimido. Ahora no. Ahora estoy deprimido. Ahora no. Ahora pienso en Sirius. Ahora estoy deprimido.

De pronto, Dudley sale de la casa para unirse a los demás en el coche. Como de costumbre, al ver a su padre enfrentándome, una sonrisa pagada se extiende por su rostro. Y yo tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no devolvérsela en cuanto le veo la cara.

Ahí vuelve mi buen humor. ¿Qué tal chiquitín?

Y es que, damas y caballeros, Dudley Dursley es el orgulloso propietario de un maravilloso ojo hinchado a dos veces su tamaño con un precioso color violeta con toques de verde y amarillo. Y, tanto como me gustaría decir que fui yo el responsable de tal proeza, la verdad, por mucho que me duela admitirla, es que no. Fue un tal Adam o Alan, o algo así, al que tengo que recordar felicitar por tan magnífico trabajo en cuanto lo vea.

De acuerdo con Big D, él estaba tan tranquilo sentado en el parque con sus amigos intentando pasar el rato cuando se les acerco el chico nuevo del barrio y les dijo que ese banco era suyo y ya podían estar largándose sino querían vérselas con él. Lo que básicamente significa, que el pobre chaval estaba sentado tranquilamente en el parque cuando el gran idiota y su pandilla, con ganas de bronca, se acercaron a él y le dijeron que ese banco era suyo y que ya podía estar largándose sino quería vérselas con ellos.

Es bueno saber que al fin se han encontrado una piedrecita en su camino a la tiranía.

"¿Está claro muchacho?" Finalmente vuelvo a la realidad, agradeciendo las respuestas automáticas desarrolladas tras años de tragarme la incesante cháchara.

"Sí, tío Vernon." Me mira, como esperando mayor confirmación. "Procuraré no quemar, inundar o tintar de verde la casa." ¿Suficientemente concreto o deseas más ejemplos, Vernon? "Evitaré acercarme a más de tres metros del televisor, radio u ordenador para evitar su posible combustión espontánea." Mis labios luchan por curvarse ante su palidez, por lo visto no le habían pasado tales probabilidades por la cabeza. Sí él supiese de lo que en verdad soy capaz… "Seré lo más normal posible." Suave Harry, suave, que no quieres ir a esa convención.

Vernon abre la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero volviéndola a cerrar repensándose que decir. Finalmente, sin decir nada más, sube al coche y arranca.

Mientras se alejan por la calle, Dudley, como si siguiésemos teniendo siete años, se gira, me mira y ríe, recordándome que una vez más me han dejado de lado. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al tiempo que le despido burlonamente con la mano, pensando que, esta ocasión, más que parecerle a un día en el parque de atracciones, le acabara resultando como una visita al dentista. Nunca envidié esas.

De pronto los ojos de Dudley se abren con terror. Bueno más bien su ojo izquierdo se abre con pánico porque el derecho esta completamente ciego. Y, por ridículo que parezca, ese pensamiento sobre su ojo izquierdo siendo el único en abrirse es el último que tengo antes de que mi propio pánico despierte por inercia.

Por lo menos puedo decir que es un pánico más útil que el de Dudley, donde él se limita a abrir sus ojos de cerdito, dar un gritito de niña pequeña y darse la vuelta en su asiento; yo me tenso, me aferro con fuerza a la varita en mi bolsillo y doy una inspiración profunda al tiempo que disimuladamente extiendo mi magia para analizar mi entorno.

Noto a los Dursley alejarse en el coche, la inquietud de Vernon, el nerviosismo de Petunia y el pánico de Dudley; noto a los vecinos en sus casas, aún durmiendo; a los dos miembros de la Orden, Doge que parece tranquilo y, ¡Merlín! ¿¡Dung, de nuevo!?; y luego, ¿un muggle? ¿Sólo un muggle? ¿No un batallón de Death Eaters intentando matarme? ¿Un muggle?

Vale, sí, he de reconocerlo, tal vez estoy un poco paranoico. Porque, la verdad, no hay modo de que Dudley sepa lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico y, mucho menos, que sepa lo que es un Death Eater. Pero, eh, ¿quién puede culparme? Llevan intentando matarme desde que nací, tengo a un mago psicópata que pretende 'dominar el mundo' tras mi cabeza, un montón de gente que viste con túnicas y capas de colores que cree que soy un héroe, otro montón de gente que viste con túnicas y capas de colores que cree que estoy loco, otro montón de gente con túnicas y capas negras que quieren atraparme y llevarme con Mr. Dominación… Pero, sobretodo, ¡conozco a Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody por dos años! ¿Quién no está paranoico tras eso?

Me doy la vuelta para encararlo, no confortable con tener a alguien en mi espalda, mago, muggle o hipogrifo. Parece un tipo normal, de mi edad o un poco más, su cabello es de un tono castaño claro, su piel tiene un ligero moreno y sus ojos son de un vivo marrón con toques de azul. Viste como para salir a correr, la que supongo que es precisamente la razón por la que está en la calle a estas horas, algo no común por aquí y, con otra peculiaridad, un pendiente en su ceja derecha. No el individuo típico de Little Whinging.

¡Ah! Algo hace finalmente clic en mi cabeza. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja en mi cara. Extiendo la mano amigablemente.

"Tú debes de ser el tipo que le dio ese ojo a mi primo."

Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa ante mi reacción. La verdad es que a mí también me extraña, creo que no le he sonreído a alguien tan abiertamente desde que mi nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego casi dos años atrás. "Hem, ¿sí?" Finalmente coge mi mano.

Procurando no romper en risas y sin dejar mi sonrisa flaquear continúo con mi propósito del verano. "Permíteme felicitarte por tan magnífico golpe. No sabía que existiesen sombras tan oscuras de violeta." Humillar a Dudley en lo posible.

Eso hace que finalmente me devuelva la sonrisa. "Gracias. El placer fue todo mío."

Es un buen tipo.

"Alan."

"Harry."

"Lo sé." ¿Lo sabe? Mi mano izquierda se cierra con fuerza sobre mi varita, no es que me sea muy útil en ella, pues yo de ambidiestro tengo poco, pero la derecha la tengo momentáneamente ocupada estrechando su mano, lo que probablemente no es una buena idea si tiene un portkey. Inspiro hondo intentando ocultar mi más reciente ataque de pánico. Es muggle, es muggle, es muggle. Dejo mi magia recorrerlo una vez más, comprobando de nuevo que sí, es un muggle y no, no lleva un portkey. "Tu fama te precede, Harry." Y ahí sigue esa sonrisa suya que ya no me parece para nada tranquilizadora, el brillo de sus ojos cambia a una mezcla de curiosidad y algo más que no llego a distinguir. "El delincuente más peligroso de Little Whinging." Se ríe suavemente y yo me permito finalmente soltar el aire. _Esa_ fama. "Aunque, sin ofender, no es que tenga mucho merito el título, aquí alguien que fuese sin camisa sería acusado de exhibicionista."

Él ríe y yo dejo escapar una risa nerviosa. Principalmente porqué mi corazón aún sigue acelerado tras mi último ataque de irracionalidad pero, también, porqué eso _sí_ ha pasado. Un par de años atrás, antes de que Sirius saliese en las noticias y yo inflase a Marge. El vecino del número siete decidió salir a podar su jardín sin camisa. Pobre hombre, sólo Petunia ya había llamado quince veces para denunciarlo cuando llegó la policía (la vencedora fue la señora Marshell con treinta y dos llamadas). Dos semanas más tarde se mudaron a otra parte. Nunca más supimos de ellos.

"No me digas que-." Yo afirmo con la cabeza. "Fuck!" ¿Qué? Sacude la cabeza como para alejar la idea de su cabeza y sonríe de nuevo. "Son un poco extremistas por aquí, ¿no?" Sí, la verdad. Me echa una mirada de arriba abajo. "¿Te hace una carrera?"

¿Correr? Así como, ¿por diversión? De nano corría mucho, antes de Hogwarts y eso, fundamentalmente para escapar de Dudley y su banda y porqué me parecía hilarante ver a Dudders jadear como un jamelgo, pero tampoco es que me disgustara hacerlo. Solía pensar que era como volar, con el aire en la cara y la sensación de velocidad. Ahora sé que sí se parecen, aunque correr sea mucho más lento. Tal vez también lo sabía entonces. Igual mi padre me subió alguna vez a la escoba cuando era niño o Sirius me dio una vuelta en su motocicleta. Supongo que ya no se lo podré preguntar. Sirius. Suspiro, ahí se va de nuevo mi buen humor. Volar siempre me ayuda a dejar mis problemas de lado por un rato, tal vez correr también lo haga.

"Si no aprietas demasiado." Sonríe y acepta. No es hasta que me vuelvo hacía la casa para cambiarme a algo más cómodo que recuerdo a los miembros de la Orden. Mi magia me indica que no están precisamente de acuerdo con la idea. Pero, ¡a la mierda mi arresto domiciliario!

* * *

Dejo que el agua caliente se deslice libremente por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos. Me duelen todos y cada uno de ellos pero, ¡Merlín! ¡Qué bien me siento!

Me parece que he descubierto una nueva obsesión.

Finalmente, tras lo que debe de haber sido más de media hora, me decido a salir, aunque sólo porque me muero de hambre.

Me visto sin acabar de secarme y, con la varita en la mano, bajo la escalera como una exhalación, me echo al suelo y ruedo dentro del comedor. ¿Por qué lo hago? Buena pregunta, simplemente porque me siento un poco hiper y lleno de energía después de la carrera. Bueno, y porque igual me apetece tocarle un poco los huevos a Mad Eye.

En la cocina algo se rompe y luego sólo se oyen pasos apresurados que se acercan. Me coloco al lado de la puerta y me preparo.

Primero entra Tonks con Duge sin verme, Kingsley es el siguiente por el lado opuesto de la puerta, a continuación Mad Eye pasa justo junto a mí. El cobarde de Dung debe de haberse quedado en la cocina.

Pongo la punta de mi varita en la sien de Moody y, aprovechando que él tampoco es muy alto, rodeo con mi brazo sus hombros y lo hecho un poco hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo.

"Arriba las manos, dejen las varitas en el suelo, ¡o le vuelo la cabeza!" Últimamente a Duddidums le ha dado por ver películas policíacas en la televisión y, la verdad, ¡me moría por hacer algo así!

Duge grita, Tonks y Kingsley no dudan un segundo en apuntar sus varitas hacia mí, pero Moody no tarda en empezar a lanzar hechizos. Afortunadamente para mí, mi persona esta fuera de su rango de tiro.

El caos no dura más de unos segundos, pero ha sido más que suficiente. Tonks ríe a carcajadas sin intentar esconderlo lo más mínimo, mientras que Kingsley pretende mantener una cara neutral aunque las risitas que se le escapan cada poco le delatan. Duge está en el suelo, inconsciente, golpeado por alguna de las muchas cosas que han estallado durante el arrebato de Mad Eye, el cual tiene la punta de su varita entre mis ojos. Yo, por mi parte, sólo puedo decir que esta no es la peor situación en la que me he encontrado. Ser atado a la tumba del padre de tu Némesis mientras este recupera su cuerpo es claramente una situación difícil de superar aunque, encontrarse pegado en la pared del salón mientras te apunta un loco paranoico con una varita, se acerca bastante en mi ranking.

El cómo he acabado de este modo es algo que mi mente no acaba de procesar pero, ahora ya sé porqué nadie intenta sorprender a Alastor Moody. Y, por si mi situación no es bastante aclaratoria, el estado de 'un huracán justo paso por aquí' del salón es explicatorio por si solo.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso."

"No señor." Su voz, poco más que un gruñido, es más que suficiente para erizar los pelos de mi nuca una vez más. Nota mental: 'No sorprender a Alastor Moody'. Y va a la cabeza de mi lista, junto con 'No volver a entrar en un pensadero sin invitación y menos si es de Snape' y, 'No utilizar el nombre de un compañero cuando te escapes de casa, gilipollas'.

Kingsley despierta a Duge mientras Tonks empieza a reparar el salón sin dejar de reír. Dung finalmente parece reunir la valentía para entrar pero yo sigo pegado a la pared con la varita de Mad Eye frente a mí.

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu perro?" Es oficial Alastor Moody tiene la sensibilidad de un ashwinder.

"Snuffles." Si las miradas matasen él tendría que caer muerto en este mismo instante. Claro que si las miradas matasen probablemente yo no hubiese llegado vivo al día hoy. Luego, no quejas.

"¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?" El gruñido que acompaña la frase retiene mi automática respuesta de 'Cazando nundus en el amazonas'.

"He salido a correr."

"¿Correr?" Sí, ya sabes correr, hacer footing, run… "¿Por qué?"

Parpadeo, ¿cómo que 'por qué'? ¿Acaso hay que tener un motivo específico para salir a correr? ¿Esta gente es estúpida o qué? Oh espera, que estamos hablando de magos. "Pues resulta que últimamente he estado analizando mis opciones, no es que hubiese muchas, ya sabes, al final se resumían en dos: o me enfrentaba a Voldemort o me unía a él. La segunda no era verdaderamente una opción, por eso de que mató a mis padres y todo lo demás, lo que nos deja con la primera opción. Enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero, seamos sinceros, ¿qué probabilidades tiene un crío de quince años contra el Dark Lord más terrible de los últimos tiempos?" Les observo como esperando respuesta, aunque sé que de sus bocas abiertas no saldrá sonido alguno, así que continúo. "Ninguna. Al menos no con los conocimientos típicos de los OWL, tendría que tener un poco de entrenamiento especial, pero ¡no! Sólo soy un niño, ¡por Merlín! Dejadme disfrutar de la infancia, será una lástima si no llego a la edad adulta, pero, ¡hey! al menos habré tenido una adolescencia normal." Pongo mi sonrisa más adorable en mi cara. "Lo que me lleva a una tercera opción que no había contemplado. Huir. Así que he decidido que, si quiero llegar a los veinte, la próxima vez que vea a Voldemort o alguno de sus Death Eaters, en lugar de plantarles cara saldré corriendo en dirección contraria." Me encojo de hombros teatralmente. "Sólo estaba practicando."

Vale, igualmente no debería de haber contestado eso o, al menos, tendría que haber marcado un poco más la ironía porqué no parecen haberla acabado de captar. Mentalmente me vuelvo a encoger de hombros, pueden creer lo que quieran. Aunque tal vez sí debería plantearme algo así, un modo rápido de salir de una situación peliaguda quiero decir, como un portkey o algo por el estilo. Porque, la verdad, tras ver a Voldemort pelear en el ministerio contra Dumbledore, en un Voldemort-Harry mis apuestas están con Voldemort. No es que antes no lo estuviesen, obviamente, pero de la ilusión también se vive.

El silencio reina por un par de minutos hasta que mi famoso genio sale a flote. "Bueno, ¿me bajas o me sirves aquí el té?"

Me baja, pero el silencio continúa, así que decido ignorarles y me dirijo a la cocina a comer algo.

Me sirvo un poco de zumo de arándonos a doce libras la botella, el favorito de Vernon, y le doy un sorbo. ¡Puaj! Es repugnante. Lo tiro a la pila. ¿Cómo se beben eso? Me enjuago un poco la boca y cojo una manzana dándole un mordisco justo cuando entran en la cocina. Espero que hayan dejado el salón como al principio. O mejor aún, sin una mota de polvo, eso disminuiría la lista de cosas a hacer que los Dursley tan amablemente me han dejado para que no me aburra.

"Harry," Ahora es Kingsley el que habla. "está muy bien lo de salir un rato a que te de el aire y hagas un poco de ejercicio." Parece que finalmente han llegado a la conclusión que bromeaba o que en verdad he empezado a perder la cabeza, con ellos, ¿quién sabe? "Pero, ¿podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso la próxima vez?"

Le doy otro mordico a mi manzana.

"No estamos diciendo que no puedas salir." Tonks interviene. "Pero sería mejor que te limitases a correr sólo alrededor de la manzana." Yo le doy otro mordisco a la que me estoy comiendo. "O un par de manzanas." Sonríe descaradamente y yo le tiro la manzana a la cabeza. Bruja.

"Una zona que sea fácil de controlar. No muy grande." Kingsley vuelve a tomar las riendas de la unilateral conversación. "Para poder mantener un ojo en ti."

Supongo que la idea de alguno correr conmigo no se les ha pasado por la cabeza o, simplemente son demasiado vagos para ello, de cualquier modo lo agradezco, sino, perdería parte de su atractivo. Una cosa es correr con Alan, en silencio y a nuestro ritmo, corriendo por el simple gusto de hacerlo y, otra, con gente detrás, corriendo por lo que ellos creen es sólo el capricho de un adolescente. Pero aún así, con una zona fija correr perdería el atractivo de sentirse 'libre', libre del minucioso control de la Orden las veinticuatro horas, libre de problemas y obligaciones aunque sólo sea por un rato, incluso la irrelevante libertad de girar el siguiente cruce a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha. No estoy dispuesto a perder eso.

"No creo que sea lo más razonable." Piensa Harry, piensa, utiliza esa parte muggle que tienes. "Una ruta fija, o un camino marcado serían más fáciles de controlar, cierto. Pero también sería más fácil para un Death Eater de predecir y atacar." Muy bien muggle Harry, muy bien.

"El chico tiene ahí razón." Ya sabía yo que Moody no me fallaría. "Lo mejor es que no abandone la casa." Asqueroso traidor.

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿No puedo salir de la casa? ¿Estoy encerrado? ¿Cómo Sirius?" Mierda, ¿no me digas que voy a llorar? Cierro los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las posibles lágrimas. Respiro hondo. Se supone que los que han de ceder son ellos, ¡sólo por eso he dicho su nombre! "No."

Es un no rotundo al tiempo que miro directamente a los ojos de Moody, puedo sentir los míos brillando con la intensidad del Avada Kedavra, con magia concentrada en ellos, pasa siempre que me cabreo de verdad, lo cual no es muy a menudo; tengo genio rápido, no furia. Ni él, ni los otros, tardan mucho más de unos pocos segundos en apartar la mirada. "No." Reitero y salgo al jardín.

Me dirijo a la parte más alejada de la casa en el jardín delantero para evitar cualquier contacto con ellos, me he librado de prometer nada. Y así seguirá.

Me pongo a desyerbar el jardín agradeciendo el trabajo mecánico y relajándome progresivamente hasta, finalmente, volver a mi estado de calma habitual.

Cuando llevo poco más de la mitad del jardín un sonido a mi espalda me sobresalta.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" Es Alan. ¿Qué hace aquí?

"¿Arrancar las malas hierbas?" ¿No es obvio? Me mira como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Joder, la estupidez es contagiosa. "No va con tu imagen." Vaya, y yo que no sabía que había una imagen para los que deshierban jardines. "¿Qué clase de delincuente decente hace tareas doméstica?"

Es un tipo raro. Sí, tumbo a Dudley de un puñetazo, lo que a mis ojos le concede inmediatamente el calificativo de _buen _tipo. Pero con términos como delincuente _decente_, me hace dudar de que sea un tipo completamente legal.

"¿Un delincuente de Privet Drive?" Igual cuela.

"Sí, bueno, después de lo del exhibicionista..." Sí, después de eso yo también me lo creería. "De todos modos, ¿qué hiciste para ganarte el título?"

Nacer a finales de julio, conseguir que un psicópata persiguiera a mi familia por culpa de una farsante con amnesia, dejar que mi madre se sacrificase por mí y así sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, permitir la encarcelación de mi padrino para acabar en las manos de un viejo manipulador y, _voila_ vives con los Dursley. Tú continua existencia es más que suficiente a partir de ahí.

"Vivir con los Dursley." Lo digo como si eso lo explicará todo, que básicamente. "Después de conocer a Dudley no te debe ser muy difícil de imaginar. Por cierto, estupendo puñetazo, ¿dónde aprendiste a dar golpes a sí?"

Sonríe a lo que supongo debe ser la memoria del ojo de Dudley, porque Merlín, eso sí es un puñetazo. "¡Oh sí! Un buen golpe ese. Me enseño un chico afgano un puñado de años atrás, su padre era boxeador o algo así. Es sencillo, verás, el truco está en no darle sólo con la fuerza de tu puño o la del brazo, sino que has de poner la fuerza de todo tu cuerpo en cada golpe. Ya sé que eso lo sabe todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo." Salta la valla y se acerca. "Empecemos por el principio. La postura…"

Y minutos después me encuentro recibiendo instrucciones de que si con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas se amortiguan mejor los golpes, que si el pulgar queda por fuera al dar un puñetazo, que si los codos no sirven sólo para aguantar los antebrazos… Me explica golpes y movimientos para esquivar y me los hace repetir mil veces. Pero no es hasta que él dirige un puñetazo a mi rostro y yo, por inercia, copiando uno de los movimientos que me acaba de enseñar lo esquivo, le cojo el brazo y lo empujo hacia delante haciéndole caer, que me doy cuenta.

Me está enseñando a pelear.

Sí, lo sé, soy un poco lento. Hermione me lo dice una media de veinte veces a la semana y eso que ella no es de las que te echan las cosas en cara, a no ser que tengan que ver con los estudios, claro.

Pero la cuestión es que este chico, un simple muggle, me está enseñando más cosas útiles para sobrevivir que nadie. Sí, llevo cinco años aprendiendo Defensa; y, sí, conozco un montón de escudos y hechizos. Pero hasta ahora, el único consejo útil que me han dado es 'Alerta Permanente' y, la verdad, el hecho de que me lo diera un Death Eater no hace mucho por elevar mi opinión sobre el mundo mágico y su concepto de seguridad. Sé que es mi lado muggle el que habla de nuevo y, una vez más, le tengo que dar la razón, por mucho que los magos tachen el comportamiento muggle de puñetazos y patadas como por civilizar y violento, un movimiento de defensa como el que acabo de hacerle Alan sería muy útil contra un mago con una varita.

Me veo sacado de golpe de mi 'epifanía' cuando, aún en el suelo, Alan me hace caer, me coloca boca abajo en el suelo y me inmoviliza sentándose sobre mí.

Otro movimiento útil.

"Aprendes rápido." La sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Me retiene unos pocos segundo y me suelta, dejándose caer a mi lado.

Con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, me incorporó sentándome en la hierba (hierba por desyerbar como amablemente me recuerda mi cerebro) y me giro a mirarlo. "¿Por qué?" No lo entiendo.

"No sé, tu cuerpo parece asimila bien los movimientos, coge el ritmo y los adopta como propios."

"¿Qué? No. Me refiero a por qué me has enseñado esos movimientos, a por qué has venido, a por qué me has dicho esta mañana que si me apetecía correr. Ni tan siquiera me conoces."

"¿Sinceramente?" Sí. "Porque me aburro." Igual debería sentirme ofendido, por lo de haber estado usándome y eso, pero no puedo, al menos no me miente, lo que ya es una gran diferencia con el resto de mi vida. Además, a mí también me ha resultado provechosa su presencia. "Cuando me hablaron de ti pensé que sería entretenido tenerte alrededor. Creía que serías algo así como tu primo, pero en interesante." ¿Me comparó con Dudley? ¿¡Me comparó con Dudley!? "Mis más profundas disculpas por ello." Ni que simples palabras pudiesen borrar tal blasfemia. "Por eso esta mañana, al verte por primera vez fuera de la casa, me he acercado. Supongo que esperaba que estuvieses furioso por lo del pequeño hipopótamo y quisieses vengarte y, así, tener una buena pelea (aunque tu aspecto no prometía demasiado)." Ya no estoy tan seguro de quién estaba sentado en aquel banco del parque. "Pero vas tú y me felicitas. Eres un tío raro, ¿sabes?"

"Viniendo de ti me lo tomaré como un cumplido." Seguramente no la cosa más sabía para decirle a alguien que te acaba de confesar que en un primer momento se acercó a ti sólo para tener la oportunidad de partirte la cara. Pero, desgraciadamente, entre mis miles y miles de cualidades no se encuentra la sabiduría.

Tampoco importa, porque él se ríe. "No lo decía en otro sentido." Y yo que dudaba de mi salud mental. "Te he invitado a correr porqué no me gusta correr solo y parecía que podías aguantar la carrera. He venido porqué mi madre me ha echado de casa y, porque a pesar de que no eres como me imaginaba, algo me dice que es entretenido tenerte alrededor." Sí, entretenido es, pero también bastante mortífero. Tengo que reconocerlo. "Y en cuanto a los golpes-." Se corta para mirarme a los ojos, incorporándose, serio por primera vez. "He visto como reaccionas, como analizas tu entorno, como te tensas cuando algo te sobresalta, como pareces siempre listo para un posible ataque… No sé en que andarás metido, pero si puedo ayudar." La frase queda en aire por unos segundos, él no insiste y yo no ofrezco explicación, decidiendo cambiar de tema.

"¿Siempre eres tan sincero?"

"'_Siempre digo la verdad, incluso cuando miento digo la verdad._'" Me responde de nuevo con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo? "Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

Me mira como si acabase de cometer la peor de las blasfemias. "Tío, es Al Pacino, en _El precio del poder_. Espera, ¿no me digas qué no la has visto?"

"No." Yo sólo veo las películas que ven los Dursley, y para ellos cualquier película que tiene más de un año es vieja y no merece la pena verla. Ni de cine saben.

"¿No? ¿Y _Ciudadano Kane_?" Nop. "¿_Psicosis_?" Nop. "¿_La ley del silencio_? ¿_La lista de Schindler_? ¿_2001: Odisea en el espacio_?" No, no, no. "¿_El padrino_?" ¡Ouch! No. "¿_E.T._?"

La capacidad que tiene este chico para hacerme sentir un ignorante rivaliza con la de Snape. ¡Sólo son películas!

"Tampoco."

"¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives?" En el mágico mayoritariamente. "Espera." Hace una dramática pausa. "_Star Wars_, sí, ¿no?"

Hasta me parece percibir un ligero tono de pánico en su voz. "No." Hace una inspiración profunda y sus ojos se abren cómicamente. "¿Lo siento?"

Dos segundos más tarde me veo arrastrado calle arriba hacía el número siete, la que supongo es su casa. El mundo es un pañuelo.

"¿Quién es?" Suena una voz desde la cocina. Hasta donde me arrastra.

"Mamá, Harry. Harry, mi madre." Y desaparece escaleras arriba.

Yo le doy mi mejor sonrisa a la mujer de la cocina, su pelo es aún más claro que el de Alan, prácticamente rubio y sus ojos del mismo marrón pero sin los toques de azul, es joven, treinta y pocos.

Habitualmente no suelo caer bien a las madres, al menos a las de Privet Drive, así que mi sonrisa es tentativa, pero ella me sonríe alegremente de vuelta y extiende la mano.

"Encantada Harry."

"Un placer señora… ¿Madre de Alan?"

Ríe. "Jane, Jane McAlister."

"Un placer señora McAlister."

"Jane, sólo Jane." Me corrige. "Se puede saber que ha pasado que le tiene tan acelerado." Vuelve a coger el cuchillo que había soltado para darme la mano y empieza a cortar verduras, o más bien continúa, porqué hay una buena cantidad ya cortadas.

"¿Hum? Oh, ¿no he visto _Star Wars_?" Ella rompe ha reír de nuevo.

"Sacrilegio." Por la reacción de Alan cualquiera diría que sí.

Alan decide volver en ese momento. Me coge de nuevo del brazo y empieza a arrastrarme hacia el salón. "Mamá estaremos en el salón."

"¡Eh! Un segundo, antes de que os pongáis a ver esa película y os olvidéis del mundo real en el que vivimos. A las doce yo me voy a trabajar, pero os dejaré la comida lista, que no se os pase. No os paséis toda la tarde viento la tele, salid un poco a la calle, que sois jóvenes. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mamá." Alan responde automáticamente y la mirada de su madre se centra en mí.

Vacilo un poco en responder, no acostumbrado a que se dirijan a mí de ese modo. "Sí, señ- Jane." Sonríe de nuevo y me vuelvo a ver arrastrado, esta vez hasta un sofá.

A eso le siguen los ciento veinticinco minutos más emocionantes de mi vida. Sin correr peligro de muerte, claro está.

Ciento veinticinco trascendentales minutos donde mis planes de futuro se han convertido en cenizas para renacer con un nuevo esplendor.

Yo, de mayor, seré un Cavallero Jedi.

Cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de Alan leo la misma realidad. Y, en ese momento siento que, tal vez, al igual que el aborrecimiento común a los bocadillos de carne en conserva o la derrota de un troll, Star Wars puede crear amistades eternas.

Decidimos sentarnos a comer antes de ver el siguiente capítulo de la saga, _El imperio contraataca_. El plan inicial es sentarnos, tragar la comida como si nos la quitasen y, en diez minutos, volver sentarnos a ver la película. Pero, de algún modo, una hora después aún no hemos llegado al postre, igual se deba a que no hemos dejado de comentar la película y a los dos nos queda bastante para perfeccionar la técnica de comer y hablar a la vez tan útil de Ron o, tal vez, a la representación de la lucha con espadas láser que hemos hecho con las alitas de pollo, o una combinación de las dos pero, ¿qué más da?

Finalmente, tras más de hora y media, cuando al fin estamos acabando de recoger y, a punto para la que yo espero que sea otra de las experiencias más emocionantes de mi corta existencia no vida amenazante, el móvil de Alan suena.

Vernon suele decir que son artilugios inútiles, engañabobos y que él nunca se comprará uno, que siempre suenan en el momento más inoportuno y que sólo traen problemas. Por norma general, como buen adolescente, yo suelo estar completamente en desacuerdo con todas sus opiniones. Pero con eso de los móviles en verdad tiene un punto, siempre suenan en el peor momento.

Alan sale a hablar por el teléfono para volver pocos minutos después más pálido y bastante ansioso. Oh, oh.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Sus ojos se sumergen en los míos por unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar. "Necesito ayuda."

No sé si es un efecto de la conexión que compartimos como futuros Jedi, la obsesión que dice Hermione que tengo por salvar a la gente o, sencillamente, que soy idiota, lo único que sé es que nueve minutos después, sin preguntar siquiera para que necesita mi ayuda me encuentro en un autobús dirección a Londres con la sensación de que sea lo que sea lo que voy a hacer no será bueno.

Pero tampoco sería la primera vez que mis instintos se equivocan, ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no habré hecho caso a mi intuición!?

_Porque la última vez le costó la vida a Sirius._

Respiro hondo e intento sonreír a la niña sentada en la escalera mientras hago lo posible para recuperar la calma.

En los últimos diez minutos he aprendido tres cosas.

Una, que no hay que confiar en los desconocidos, aunque te inviten a comer, te introduzcan al mundo de Star Wars y les den palizas a matones.

Dos, que sí, soy idiota, no tiene remedio.

Y tres, que, obviamente, mi cerebro no entiende de preguntas retóricas.

Bueno, cuatro. Ahora también sé que la parada de metro de Russell Square queda a la derecha, cruzando el parque, cuando sales por la puerta trasera del British Museum.

Me dirijo hacia allí intentado no correr, aparentando calma, como si no acabase de entrar en un despacho del museo y cogido una libreta con información confidencial sobre la localización de reliquias históricas. Bueno, técnicamente, no lo he hecho, ha sido Alan, pero yo estaba allí, lo que supongo que me hace cómplice, ¿no?

Sin quererlo rompo en risitas histéricas. Si eso no lo hace, el que sea yo el que la lleva ahora mismo en la mochila seguro que sí.

Casi puedo verme, sentado en una de esas horribles y frías celdas con barrotes hasta que la Orden llegue y me saque de allí. Y, entonces vendrá Dumbledore, sin ojos chispeantes, envejecido cien años, decepcionado y queriendo hablar conmigo para decirme: '_Por favor, explícame porque lo has hecho_', como nos dijo ha Ron y a mí cuando robamos el coche de sus padres.

Oh Merlín, oh Merlín. Robamos, _robamos_, no es la primera vez que robo. Oh Merlín, oh Merlín. Se van a pensar que soy un cleptómano. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? _Soy_ un cleptómano. Los Dursley tenían razón, hubiese sido mejor si no hu-.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me devuelve a la realidad, una realidad que al menos por el momento no está tan cruda. Me giro hacía el propietario de la mano.

¡Mierda la poli!

"¿Estás bien, chaval?"

"S-sí." Sabe que miento, tiene que saberlo, si el temblor de mi voz y manos no me delata, el atronador sonido de mi acelerado corazón tiene que hacerlo. "¿Po-podría indicarme la parada de metro?"

Se ríe. Yo también. Hasta aquí he llegado, este es el fin de mi carrera como ladrón. Casi que me siento agradecido. Ahora sacará las esposas, me las pondrá y dirá '_No hay metro hasta la cárcel, ladronzuelo_'. "Justo ahí."

¿Qué? Miro en la dirección que me indica, justo tres metros detrás de mí, la estación. "Gr-Gracias."

"¿A dónde vas?"

_Miente_. Mi cerebro está asquerosamente colaborador hoy, aunque no acabo de entender porque me habla con la vocecilla de Hermione.

"Hyde Park Corner." No sé si darme una palmadita en la espalda o un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? Sí, en realidad voy a Green Park, luego es una mentira y, no estaría mal, si no fuese porque es la parada de antes, solo se quitan ochocientos metros y las dos tienen salidas al mismo parque. Pero bueno, ya he establecido que soy idiota, ¿no?

"Entonces no tendrás ningún problema, no tienes que hacer transbordos, solo coge el metro en dirección sur." Le doy otro gracias entre dientes al agente y entro en la estación.

El trayecto hasta mi destino me da tiempo para calmar un poco los nervios y recordad porque me he metido en esto.

Para salvar al tío de Alan.

Todo esto es para salvar al tío de Alan.

Por lo visto, este tenía que conseguir algo y llevarlo a unos tipos (sí, con información tan definida me he metido en esto). Pero de ese algo había tres copias, sólo una de las cuales original, desafortunadamente, no la que él consiguió. Y, ahora, o llevamos a esos tipos lo que sea que eso sea original o… Digamos que Alan puede ir despidiéndose de su tío.

Demasiado pronto llegó a Green Park y, aunque no muy seguro de que sea lo correcto, salgo a la calle, ahora sí, más calmado y procurando no llamar la atención.

Hay bastante gente, lo cual no es de extrañar siendo sábado por la tarde. Me dirijo hacía el primer banco al lado derecho tal como planeado.

Alguien grita a mi espalda, "Ron, Ron." Vagamente la pregunta de si el Ron al que llaman será o no pelirrojo pasa por mi mente. Un segundo más tarde intento contener la tentación de golpear mi cabeza con algo. _Yo_ soy Ron.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Alan, bueno a Dan, que se me acerca sonriente.

El cambio de nombres, una camisa en la mochila, la gorra encasquetada hasta las cejas y no mirar arriba son las únicas medidas que hemos tomado contra el posible reconocimiento. Antes me parecían una exageración, ahora me resultan claramente insuficientes.

"¿Todo bien Ron?" Sí, Ron. Prefiero no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Me limito a dirigirle una de mis miradas más Snape como respuesta. Él ríe y colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros me guía hacía el interior del parque. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que ser más alto que yo?

No es hasta que estamos bien dentro del parque que nos sentamos en la hierba y él se pone a ojear la libreta.

"¿Vas ha seguir sin decirme que buscamos?" Porque si voy a ir a la cárcel al menos me gustaría saber por qué. No es que me atreva a decir lo último en voz alta, tampoco quiero gafarnos y, dada mi suerte…

Una vez más sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y me estudian antes de responder. "La Daga de Bruto."

¡Ah! Eso lo deja mucho más claro. "¿La daga de quién?"

"La Daga de Bruto, la que se supone dio el golpe mortal a Julio César." ¿Julio César? Mira, ese nombre sí me suena. "El emperador romano que fue asesinado por sus senadores por supuestamente ser un tirano. Según la historia recibió veintitrés puñaladas pero, la definitiva, fue la dada por Bruto, seccionándole la arteria y la vena femoral de un solo golpe. Dado que la probabilidades de que se de un golpe así en medio de una pelea son prácticamente nulas y, que Bruto era un político y no un hombre de armas, se extendió el rumor de que dicha daga estaba hechizada, de manera que cualquier golpe que diese acabaría por ser mortal."

"Pero lo de la daga es una simple leyenda." ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

"¿Qué este hechizada? Supongo, aunque ha habido momentos posteriores en la historia de otros personajes relevantes supuestamente muertos por una daga negra con adornos de plata, como la Daga de Bruto."

No tengo ni idea de que hice para enfadar al universo, pero debe de haber sido algo terrible, porqué me odia. Cómo si no puede explicarse que me encuentre buscando un objeto encantado para matar, con un muggle, para dárselo a alguien que ya está amenazando con matar si no lo obtiene, ¿eh?

Suspiro, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me habré quitado los hechizos rastreadores de la Orden?

"Vamos." Vuelve a hablar Alan levantándose del suelo.

"¿Dónde?" A casa, por favor, a casa.

"A por las dagas, claro. De las otras dos copias de la Daga, una se encuentra en un anticuario del barrio de Candem, aquí en Londres, la otra en una colección privada de un lord en Leeds. Dado que nuestro tiempo es limitado más vale que nos demos prisa."

El trayecto en bus y el ligero paseo hasta nuestro destino transcurren en un incómodo silencio, en parte porque mi mundialmente famoso mal humor ha vuelto y, en parte, porqué no tengo ni idea de futbol, básquet, béisbol o cualquier otro tema de conversación que Alan (¡Dan!) intenta sacar, lo cual no hace nada por mejorar mi humor.

Nuestro destino resulta ser una pequeña y polvorienta tienda con viejas sillas apiladas y mesas carcomidas. Lo único de valor se encuentra al fondo y básicamente se resume con la Daga y unas joyas que han visto mejores días, probablemente varios centenares de años atrás.

Pero mis ojos se encuentran fijos en la Daga de Bruto, incapaces de ver nada más. He sentido su tirón desde que he pasado el umbral de la puerta, su magia atrayéndome, llamándome. Pero es una magia distinta a cualquier otra que haya sentido hasta ahora, más oscura, más… ¿violenta? Sí, violenta, casi puedo sentir sabor a sangre en ella.

"Ron, ¿dónde estás?" Alan me llama desde algún lugar de la tienda, sacándome de mi estupor.

"Aquí, A-Dan." Guardo mis manos en mis bolsillos y me alejo un par de pasos por precaución.

Momentos más tarde Alan aparece. "Wow, la has encontrado. ¿Crees que será la auténtica?"

"Oh, sí. Lo es." Mi voz no es más que un murmullo, sin embargo él parece oírme y se voltea hacía a mí, analizándome una vez más.

"Esperemos que así sea." Sus ojos vuelven a la Daga. "No creo que tarde más de un par de minutos, ¿te encargas del propietario de la tienda?" Su voz también es apenas un susurro, lo que parece que haga que sus palabras tarden más en penetrar en mi cerebro.

"Espera, ¿vamos a robar de nuevo?"

"No." Y yo me lo creo. "La libreta solo la hemos cogido prestada." Y ahí está la sonrisa de nuevo y mis manos volviéndose puños. Lo que daría por poder borrársela.

"Tú sabes que robar es ilegal, ¿verdad?"

"Y amoral. Y podría costarme la vida, la cárcel o la mano. Pero la vida de alguien a quién quiero depende de ello, así que eso me importa poco, tirando a nada. ¿Qué estarías tú dispuesto hacer en un caso así Harry?" Sus palabras son peores que si me hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara. Es un golpe bajo, él no lo sabe, pero es un golpe bajo. Me muerdo el labio inferior intentando contener mi propio enfado.

¿Qué qué haría yo?

Todo.

"Cuando dices que me encargue de él, no quieres decir que le mate, ¿verdad?"

Me mira, parpadea un par de veces y rompe a reír. "Ves demasiadas películas policíacas, Ron. Sólo entretenlo, desvía su atención para que no venga hacia aquí."

Le sonrío débilmente y le doy la espalda, pero él me detiene y susurra más instrucciones en mi oreja. "En llegar a la calle principal, hacia el sur y, en la bifurcación, hacia la derecha."

El dependiente resulta ser un encantador viejecito de Corea, lo cual no me hace más fácil la tarea de distraerlo mientras Alan roba la pieza maestra de su colección.

Mientras sostengo con mis manos un par de bastones intentando decidir cual le gustará más a mi querido tío Lucius la alarma salta, alguien maldice en la trastienda y una reja de seguridad empieza a caer en la puerta.

En un momento de inspiración coloco los bastones en la puerta impidiendo que se acabe de cerrar. Por desgracia, no soy él único con pensamiento rápido, como me demuestra el anciano coreano cuando saca de debajo del mostrador una escopeta.

Joder.

Alan aparece corriendo por el pasillo, el viejo dependiente vacila un segundo en disparar y, cuando lo hace, es demasiado tarde, Alan se desliza por el suelo y pasa por debajo de la puerta, tirando de mí.

Quitamos los bastones, la puerta cae, Alan me pasa la bolsa, el coreano grita, la gente se gira pero, nosotros ya hemos echado a correr.

No se si nos siguen, yo me limito a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sin girarme ni una sola vez. Y de pronto me encuentro en Candem Road. Solo.

¿Y Alan?

Me doy la vuelta buscándole. ¡Ups! No, _él_ no está detrás de mí. Pero esos tipos tampoco tienen buena pinta. Arranco a correr de nuevo.

Debo de haber corrido unos doscientos, trescientos metros más, cuando alguien tira de la mochila en mi espalda. Yo caigo al suelo, utilizando mis manos para amortiguar un poco la caída, siento un ligero dolor pero lo ignoro, no debe ser más que un rasguño. La mochila se ha abierto y las cosas se encuentran esparcidas por el suelo.

Odio las cremalleras.

Le doy un puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en la entrepierna. Sin pararme a mirar empiezo a recoger las cosas, la libreta, tarjetas, camisas, vendas… ¿Y la Daga?

A dos metros, a punto de ser cogida por uno de los tipos que me seguían. Me levanto para intentar cogerla cuando alguien se echa sobre mí. Un segundo tengo unas manos en mi cuello y, al segundo siguiente, el propietario de las manos grita alejándose de mí.

No le dirijo ni una mirada, me limito a tender mi mano hacia la Daga inconscientemente. Increíblemente está se vuelve color carmín, carmín sangre, y vuela a mi mano.

Los otros dos que se iban a echar sobre mí detienen su avance inmediatamente. Sin soltar la daga, echo la mochila sobre mi hombro y arranco a correr.

Cuando la calle se divide giro a la derecha.

Ni paro de correr ni miro tras de mí, probablemente no me siga nadie, pero da igual.

Un coche reduce la marcha a mi lado. Mierda.

"Ron, sube." Uf, sólo es Alan. Subo al coche y vuelvo a guardar la Daga en la mochila, aunque aún puedo sentir su latir en mi mano, como si siguiese ahí. "¿Estás bien?" Oh, sí. Sólo he vuelto a robar, me han perseguido, me han agredido, he agredido, he hecho magia y me van a echar de mi colegio. Perfectamente bien. "¡Estás sangrando!"

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Ah, mi mano! No es nada, sólo un rasguño, probablemente de amortiguar la caída. Y, ¿sangrando? Si apenas hay tres gotas de sangre.

"No es nada, sólo un rasguño." Me ignora y coge mi mano, analizando la herida, si en verdad puede considerarse eso. Suspiro, ¿por qué la genta a mi alrededor tiende a sobre reaccionar? "Estoy bien." Volviendo a suspirar levanto la vista. "¡Frena!" No me hace caso, claro, pero de algún modo consigue evitar la colisión con el coche delantero.

"Estoy bien." Repito y quito mi mano de las suyas. "Tú céntrate en conducir." Me lanza una última mirada antes de volver sus ojos a la carretera. Yo cierro los ojos y procuro relajarme en el asiento del coche. ¿Coche? Me incorporo de golpe y le miro con ojos Avada Kedavra. "¿De dónde demonios has sacado el coche?"

Se mueve ligeramente incómodo bajo mi mirada y tiene la decencia de lucir, aunque solo sea un poco, avergonzado cuando responde. "Bueno, estaba allí, la puerta abierta, las llaves sobre el asiento… Y nosotros necesitábamos un coche." Me mira a los ojos, no se arrepiente, no se siente orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepiente, si se volviese a dar la situación, volvería a hacerlo.

Yo también.

Seguimos en silencio mientras cruzamos la ciudad, abandonamos el coche y volvemos a coger el metro para perdernos entre el gentío de Londres.

"Lo siento." Son la seis de la tarde y estamos comiendo algo en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando Alan vuelve a hablar. "Lo siento, no debería haberte metido en esto."

Le intento sonreír. "Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo."

"¿Sí? Hubieses arrastrado a alguien que no conoces a una situación que sabes que será peligrosa para salvar a un tío que ni tan siquiera conoce. Permíteme dudarlo, _Ron__._" Me echo a reír, una risa rara, porque está llena de lágrimas.

No, yo arrastraría a mis mejores amigos, a mis únicos amigos, a una situación de muerte casi segura, por un tío que algunos no solo no conocen sino que creen que es un asesino en masa y que, encima, no está allí.

El brazo de Alan me rodea los hombros.

¡Merlín! No voy a derrumbarme ahora. No en un bar lleno de gente, no con un tío que apenas conozco, no.

Me cubro ojos con las manos, apoyándome en la mesa, separándome ligeramente de él, aunque sigo sintiendo sus ojos en mi nuca. Dejo escapar otra risa sin humor.

"No me conoces, _Dan_, no me conoces."

Él también ríe. "Nos conocemos desde hace doce horas, dame tiempo."

Me vuelvo hacia él, ahí está de nuevo su sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo, rompo a reír. Miedo me da pensar lo que podría pasar si de verdad llegamos a ser amigos.

"¿Me acompañarías a Leeds?"

"¿Leeds?"

"La otra daga." Ya recuerdo. "Será más difícil, hasta ahora hemos tenido una suerte trementa." Sí, suerte parece ser mi segundo nombre.

Le miro un par de segundos antes de hablar. "No necesitamos ir a Leeds. Ya tenemos la Daga original."

Me mira dudoso. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo. "Una corazonada. Confía en mí."

No tarda ni dos segundos en responder. "De acuerdo, iremos directos a Prime." Su confianza en mí me sorprende.

Prime es por lo visto el tipo que quiere la Daga, un rubiales de esos que te apuñalarán por la espalda a la primera oportunidad y con dinero, mucho dinero. Es decir, la versión muggle de un Malfoy. Un tipo peligroso con el que mejor si no te topas en toda tu vida. Y aquí vamos nosotros.

Tras más de dos horas de viaje en coche, a una velocidad que estoy seguro que ni mi Firebolt alcanza, siguiendo instrucciones telefónicas, llegamos a una casa en la cima de un acantilado. En contra de lo que me esperaba no parece encajar en el prototipo de casa de terror, más bien parece un chalet residencial.

Minutos después me encuentro a la izquierda de Alan, con las manos en la cabeza, la mochila a nuestros pies, frente a un tipo rubio sentado cómodamente en una silla que supongo es Prime, con un grupo de hombres armados apuntándonos, a nosotros y a un hombre castaño de ojos azules que debe ser el tío de Alan.

"Alan, hijo, cuánto tiempo." Sí, puro Malfoy, hasta arrastra las palabras. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" Hasta la sonrisa de superioridad es idéntica.

"Ronald."

"Ronald ¿qué?" Al momento está delante de mí, me levanta la cara y me quita la gorra que yo prácticamente consideraba ya una extensión de mi cuerpo.

El modo lujurioso en que me mira, así como la manera en cómo se lame los labios haces que mi lado Slytherin despierte.

"Ronald Malfoy." Sonrío y lamo mis propios labios en lo que espero que sea un modo seductor y le guiño un ojo, al tiempo que intento contener la risa ante la imagen de mi mismo como un extraño hibrido de Weasleys y Malfoys, con la cara aristócrata y las miles de pecas, con una ceja roja y la otra rubia y, el pelo un-.

"Un placer, Ronald." Me devuelve la sonrisa, sacándome de mi ensoñación y se inclina cogiéndome la mano para besármela, pero en lugar de ello me la lame, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo, un escalofrío que, ¿afortunadamente?, el malinterpreta porque su sonrisa se ensancha. "Es un bonito regalo, Alan. Aunque más vale que te incluyas en la oferta si quieres que deje marchar a tu tío."

Me veo bruscamente empujado hacia atrás y, súbitamente, Alan se encuentra entre Prime y yo. "No es ningún regalo." Saca la Daga de la mochila (nuevamente negra) y se la enseña. "Traemos la Daga, la verdadera, déjanos ir, y es tuya."

No tengo muy claro lo que pasa a continuación, porque una vez la Daga está fuera lo único que puedo sentir es el tirón de su magia y, a mi propia magia, tirar de ella. Meto las manos en los bolsillos temiendo que el simple hecho de volver a extender mi mano hacia ella la vuelva a hacer reaccionar.

Prime coge la Daga y lame su hoja, haciendo que un nuevo escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo y los pelos de mi nuca se ericen, la Daga no está contenta. Se acerca al tipo por el cual me parece que he vendido la poca inocencia que pudiese quedarme y le acerca la Daga al rostro.

"NO." Grita Alan y grito yo, la Daga se detiene y empieza el infierno.

Hay golpes, gritos y disparos. Una bala alcanza el brazo del tío de Alan, pero ninguna parece querer acercarse demasiado a nosotros dos.

Empezamos a correr, intentando salir de la habitación, dejo a Alan y a su tío pasar delante pero, al llegar a la puerta no puedo evitar detenerme y mirar atrás.

La Daga sigue fija en el aire, Prime parece incapaz de moverla. En un acto inconsciente levanto la mano y Ella, de nuevo carmín, empieza a volar hacia mí, uno de los que no han dejado de dispararnos se ponen accidentalmente en su camino. Siento la magia de la Daga ronronear ante el contacte de su sangre y, con su magia, la mía.

Nos quedamos todos quietos mientras el tipo se balancea y, finalmente, cae. Muerto.

¿Qué he hecho?

"RON." Me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo de la casa.


	3. Michael

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** El resto de mi vida.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** A ver, intentaré ser breve. Muere Sirius. Vuelvo a Privet Drive. Aparece Alan. Desaparezco por el resto del verano. Reaparezco en King Cross. ¿Y qué me encuentro? "Vaya Harry, has cambiado." ¿Qué esperaban?

**Parejas:** No definidas por el momento.

**Advertencias:** Independent!Harry. Narrado en primera persona. Presencia de argot. Probable mención a slash.

Siento el retraso.

Este cápitulo, si es que es de su agrado, va dedicado a Yoli, se lo prometí, aunque no creo que lo recuerde.

* * *

**3. Michael.**

Si pudiese hacer que la semana tuviese solo seis días, no existirían los domingos.

Y no porque sea el día favorito de Vernon, no, eso sólo es… un extra.

Elegiría los domingos porque, hablando en plata, siempre son una mierda.

Cierto que un sábado Dursley es mucho peor y, un lunes en Hogwarts es escalofriante por su simple mención, pero un lunes con los Dursley no está tan mal y un sábado en el colegio es genial sobretodo si tienen quidditch o visita a Hogsmeade.

Pero, ¿un domingo?, siempre es horrible, indiferentemente de donde tenga lugar.

En Hogwarts hay que si tareas de encantamientos, ensayos de historia e inventar mil formas diferentes de morir para la Trelawney, además de una Hermione histérica y un Ron bastante resentido, por no hablar de trabajos extra de pociones. Y, en los veranos, implican que Vernon Dursley estará en casa, que Petunia Dursley estará en casa, que Dudley Dursley estará en casa y que yo no puedo ni salir a desyerbar el jardín porque los vecinos pensarían que no somos creyentes (lo cual, por cierto, no somos).

Aún así, es preferible uno con los Dursley, claro, eso es, cuando uno puede llevar a cabo una representación (bastante cutre y menos arriesgada) de 'Fuga de Alcatraz', saliendo de casa al amanecer para no volver hasta pasada la puesta de Sol.

Pero, desgraciadamente, mi extraordinario e infalible plan dominical de levantarme antes que cualquier Dursley y salir por la puerta trasera saltando la valla al jardín de los McDavison evitando así al vigilante de la Orden, se ha visto frustrado.

En primer lugar, por algún miembro de mi _familia_ (nótese la entonación con la que se acompaña el término, como si se tratase de una enfermedad mortal, incurable y sumamente dolorosa), probablemente Vernon, el forofo de las cerraduras. Porque sí, damas y caballeros, una vez más los cien mil cerrojos de la puerta han recuperado su utilidad y he quedado recluido entre estas cuatro paredes de la antiguamente conocida como segunda habitación de Dudley.

Aunque, la verdad, Vernon Dursley podría haberse ahorrado la media hora que debe de haber pasado cerrando pestillos porque, parece ser, que los Dursley no son los únicos molestos con mi pequeña desaparición de ayer.

Y es que, la principal razón por la que importa un bledo que los Dursley me hayan encerrado, es por el pupilo que ha aparecido en la puerta principal, trasera y del garaje que, seguramente, no sólo no me deje salir sino que ni me deje acercarme a más de un metro de ella.

No, yo diría que la Orden no está exactamente feliz conmigo ahora mismo.

Es más, si la presencia no sólo de Tonks, si no también de Moody, con su escalofriante ojo pegado a mi persona, es indicador alguno, yo diría que están un _poquitín_ molestos.

De ahí que, contra toda costumbre, a las diez de la mañana de un domingo, no sólo me encuentre en la casa, sino que aún me encuentre tumbado en la cama.

Si Ron me viese ahora mismo, probablemente me daría un golpecito en la espalda y me diría "lo siento, amigo". Si Hermione me viese me diría que, ya que estoy, podría hacer algo útil.

Como estudiar.

Y, probablemente, para variar, Hermione tendría razón pero, que puedo decir, testar los límites de la magia intentando eliminar un día de la semana por simple fuerza de voluntad luce más atrayente ahora mismo.

Y-.

Mierda.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Por trigésimo novena vez esta mañana he empezado a rascarme la mano derecha.

Jo, es que pica más que… ¡Buff! Yo qué sé.

Inmediatamente me detengo (o hago todo lo posible por).

Daría cualquier cosa por lavarme las manos a ver si consigo que el maldito picor cese de una puñetera vez.

Aunque, en realidad, sé que sería inútil, que no funcionaría, ya que no es mi mano la que siente el cosquilleo, sino mi magia, y no cesará hasta que tenga la Daga.

Una daga que no quiero volver a ver ni en pintura, muchas gracias.

Cerrando los ojos vuelvo a ver a aquel señor balanceándose, y procuró no pensar que aquel hombre seguramente tenía esposa e hijos y sobrinos y ahijados, y-.

Y es estúpido, porque al intentar no pensar en ello, lo único que hago es pensar en ello.

Y vuelve el dolor en el pecho y el picor en los ojos.

Merlín, ¿qué hice?

Nada. Yo solo, extendí la mano y…

Y la daga voló a mí. Y aquel tipo se metió por el medio y…

Y cayó, _muerto_.

Fue un accidente.

Un maldito accidente.

Pero eso no quita que _mataste_ a ese hombre, Potter.

Justo en ese momento, en que me vuelvo a encontrar al borde del llanto, una lechuza entra por la ventana.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmarme, me restriego un poco los ojos, me pongo las gafas y me levanto.

No reconozco a la lechuza, pero eso no significa nada, igual es una de Hogwarts, o de algún miembro de la Orden, de todos modos, antes de coger la carta, dejo que mi magia la recorra por si hay algo que no debiera haber.

Y lo hay, sólo que no es ninguna maldición, ni nada con la intención de dañarme lo más mínimo, sino un colgante bastante cargado de magia, magia en la que llego a reconocer un poco la esencia del profesor Dumbledore.

Tras una última ojeada a Moody y Tonks por confirmar, cojo la carta.

Mi nombre, escrito con la inconfundible letra de Albus Dumbledore me quita todas las dudas de la autenticidad de la misma.

Aún así, al abrir la carta, voy con cuidado de no tocar el colgante, y me limito a voltear el sobre encima de la cama, dejando caer el brillante fénix rojo y dorado sobre las sábanas.

Y la cadena de oro.

Así, todo bien discreto.

Sin echarle un segundo vistazo, me centro en la carta.

_Harry, no vuelvas a desaparecer así _bla bla bla_ es peligroso _bla bla bla _no salgas de casa de los Dursley_. Salir, ¿por qué iba yo a querer hacer tal cosa? _Alguien quitó los hechizos que tenías en ti por protección_ ¿Los rastreadores? ¡Ups! _Y, no olvides escribir cada tres días, sino tus amigos se preocupan _Cierto, ayer tocaba carta, ¿cómo se me puedo ir de la cabeza? _El colgante_ ¡al fin! _Es un portkey que te llevará a un lugar seguro si alguna vez te encuentras en peligro, sólo tienes que golpearlo tres veces con la varita al tiempo que recitas 'El fénix vuela libre'_ Mmm, muy útil. Excepto si me quitan la varita. O si tengo las manos atadas. Y, por cierto, lo de libre, ¿es cachondeo ante mi situación actual? _Además posee un par de hechizos para conseguir localizarte si Voldemort te captura _es decir, más rastreadores para controlar todos y cada uno de tus pasos Harry _colócatelo inmediatamente y no te lo quites por nada del mundo _Señor, sí señor. _Pórtate bien con tu familia _bla bla bla _no abandones la casa _bla bla.

Bah, nada más interesante.

Dejando la carta a un lado me centro en el colgante/portkey/rastreador aunque sigo sin tocarlo. Saco mi varita de debajo de la almohada y, metiéndola por dentro de la cadena, sitúo el colgante de modo que me resulte más fácil observarlo.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, preparándome para abrir por completo mis sentidos a la magia. Pronto la siento vibrar en cada poro de mi piel y una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro sin que yo haga nada por evitarlo. Respiro profundamente y abro los ojos.

¿Y se supone que solo tiene un portkey y un par de rastreadores?

_Mentira_.

Esto al menos tiene siete hechizos diferentes, si los distintos colores que veo son indicador alguno.

Alargo un poco la mano y cojo uno de los miles de objetos rotos de la estantería. Lo sitúo al lado del colgante y me pongo a trabajar.

La verdad es que me encanta esto y no entiendo porque no lo estudiamos más extensivamente en Hogwarts. O porque no lo estudiamos en absoluto en verdad.

El primero es un sencillo encantamiento preservador, bastante común, con la función de 'proteger' los hechizos situados por debajo de él, evitando su desprendimiento. Con cuidado de no romperlo extiendo mi magia y suelto uno a uno sus anclajes. Afortunadamente solo hay tres, despacio los muevo sobre el viejo objeto percatándome, por vez primera, que es un despertador.

Me vuelvo hacía el siguiente hechizo, un rastreador normal que quito en cuestión de segundos, soy todo un experto con estos.

Le sigue otro rastreado bastante más potente, que sea donde sea desde donde me esté rastreando indicará no sólo que me encuentro en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, sino también en el segundo piso, la habitación más pequeña, encima de la cama. No me perderé, no.

El siguiente es confuso, tiene cierto parecido a un rastreador pero hay algo distinto, algo más. No es hasta que lo estoy soltando que me doy cuenta.

Esta atado a los pupilos de sangre de la casa. ¿Cómo se atreven?

Mis manos tiemblan en un golpe de ira, casi dejando caer el hechizo, respiro hondo, cuento hasta diez, recuperando un poco de serenidad y termino de quitarlo.

Increíble.

In-cre-í-ble.

Por si el pupilo en la puerta no fuese suficiente me han puesto un hechizo que no me permitirá salir de las protecciones de sangre.

Cabreado me levanto de la cama, abro mi baúl y saco la caja de ingredientes para pociones. Tras comprobar que no hay ningún ingrediente que vaya ha reaccionar mal ante un alto contacto con magia echo dentro tanto el despertador como el colgante y vuelvo a cerrar la caja. Este tipo de cajas están creadas con el propósito de aislar los componentes de su interior de la magia exterior y viceversa así que, con ello, aunque no habré conseguido que el contacto se rompa por completo, al menos la intensidad de la señal se habrá visto disminuida.

Guardo la caja y me pongo los zapatos, dispuesto a salir de la casa ya mismo.

Mi primera intención es salir por la puerta, no es hasta que no puedo abrirla que recuerdo todos los cerrojos echados por el otro lado. Por un instante me planteo utilizar la magia y abrirlos todos o, mejor aún, reventar la puerta pero, sabiamente, acabo por replanteármelo, eso significaría tener que encarar a los Dursley y, sinceramente, no estoy de humor. Además del pupilo de la puerta.

Puerta descartada me dirijo a la ventana. La abro y me asomo. No es mucho, unos tres metros, nada comparado con caerse de una escoba, y en eso tengo una larga experiencia.

Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonrío en la dirección de Moody y Tonks y me dejo caer con suavidad, rodando al caer al suelo, amortiguando un poco la caída con magia.

No un segundo después de tocar el suelo ya estoy en pie decidido a salir del jardín y poner la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre la Orden y yo, sobretodo Mad Eye que parece de un humor bastante similar al mío.

Calle abajo imposible con Moody y Tonks acercándose, calle arriba es entonces.

Pero no doy ni dos pasos antes de volver a detenerme.

Alan se acerca por ese franco.

¡Dios! El mundo me odia.

Pero bien Harry, tendrás que elegir, arriba o abajo, muggle o magos, Alan o la Orden, caco o polis…

Cortando mi desvarío me acerco a Alan, mejor eso que volver con lo Dursley.

"Dime que no te acabas de tirar por la ventana." Le ignoro y paso de largo. Me sigue, también la Orden.

Cuando llegamos al parque me dejo caer en mi asiento habitual cerca del lago.

Él se para delante de mí y me encara, la Orden se detiene un poco más atrás, aunque dentro del campo de audición.

"¿Pero tú estás loco? Tirarte desde una ventana, ¡podrías haberte matado!"

No sé si reírme de que él, justamente _él_, se preocupe por mi estado de salud o, directamente, empezar a gritarle. Al final, en otro golpe de inusitada lucidez, acabo susurrándole con la esperanza de que la Tonks y Moody no nos oigan.

"¿Podría haberme matado? Ayer me _dispararon_. Disculpa si un par de metros de altura no me parecen nada preocupante ahora mismo." Buena idea esa del susurro, le da un tono así como más amenazante.

Sus ojos se apartan de los míos y un suspiro escapa sus labios. "Sigues enfadado."

"¿Enfadado? ¿Yo? No tío, que va. Robar, ser perseguido, que me disparen… son cosas que siempre había deseado hacer y, ahora, gracias a ti, puedo quitarlas de mi 'Lista de Cosas Pendientes Antes de Morir'. Gracias _Dan_."

No un segundo después de que las palabras salgan de mis labios ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ellas y, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con sus ojos y veo en ellos ese mismo brillo de culpa que veo en los míos cada vez que miro al espejo, abro la boca en un intento de disculpa, pero él se me adelanta.

"Lo siento." Rompe el contacto visual, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza. "Atenea, casi consigo que te maten." Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos y, esta vez no hay culpa, hay puro pánico. Ese pequeño detalle de mi seguridad y la suya probablemente se le había pasado por alto hasta ahora. "Lo siento." Repite, y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a dejarme en paz, probablemente considerando que su continua presencia es un peligro para mí.

Por Morgana, ahora entiendo porque Ginny me pegó cuando intente hacer algo similar.

Es estúpido.

Cogiéndolo del hombro le detengo y hago que se siente, dejándome caer a su lado.

"¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo?" No me cree. "Pues mentí. Yo _hice_ lo mismo, sólo que de un modo mil veces más estúpido." Duda, claro, superar el nivel de estupidez de ayer es difícil pero, que puedo decir, tengo un don.

"¿En serio? Porque permíteme recordarte: casi consigo que te maten." No puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante eso.

"¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Soy perfectamente capaz de meterme en situaciones vida-amenazantes yo solito. No quieras llevarte todo el mérito."

"Estás loco." Más que probable.

"Gracias." Medio sonríe de vuelta.

"¿Qué paso?" Mi sonrisa y, todo rastro de ella, se borra por completo de mi rostro.

"Mi-. Mi padrino murió." Me pregunto si alguna vez dejará de doler el decirlo. "Pasó hace poco más de una semana. Y, bueno, igual por eso lo he pagado contigo más de lo que debería. Lo siento."

De pronto siento su mano en mi hombro y, para mi propia sorpresa, no rehúyo automáticamente el contacto. Su mano resulta curiosamente reconfortante ahora mismo, de algún modo diciéndome que puedo contar con él. Que si-.

Un momento.

"¿Somos amigos?" Para mi tormento mi voz suena ahogada.

Claro que el tormento alcanza unos niveles estelares cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, Merlín, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Qué tengo, ¿tres años?

Él sonríe y extiende la mano.

"Empecemos de cero. Alan McAlister."

"Harry Potter."

Vale, tal vez la vida no es tan horrible como parece.

O tal vez sí, porque acabada confrontación uno, ahí viene confrontación dos, aparentemente Tonks y Moody se han cansado de esperar y han decidido pasar a una técnica más directa.

Aunque, afortunadamente, Moody sigue escondido bajo la capa, buena cosa también, dado que su ojo es un poco difícil de explicar. Tonks, en cambio, se acerca claramente visible.

Una mueca se dibuja en mi rostro al verla, consciente de la inminente condena. Una mueca que, desde luego, no pasa desapercibida a Alan, quien rápidamente sigue mi mirada.

"¿Quién es?" Susurra.

"La sobrina de mi padrino."

"¡Hey Harry!"

Mi respuesta es una sonrisa bastante tensa al tiempo que ondeo vagamente la mano. Alan se levanta, yo paso, el banco es my cómodo.

"Alan McAlister." Extiende la mano, mano que la bruja estrecha gustosamente.

"Tonks. ¿Amigo de Harry?" Sutil Tonks, realmente sutil.

"Desde luego. Y de los buenos." Se gira y me mira. "De los que darían la vida por él." No bromea. Pero es imposible, si nos conocemos desde ayer.

"Sí, suena a amigo de Harry." Tonks sonríe suavemente y, por unas milésimas de segundo, sus ojos de brillante azul eléctrico se vuelven de un gris tormentoso, y yo sólo puedo rezar para que Alan no se dé cuenta. O lo atribuya a un extraño efecto de la luz.

Pero me preocupo por nada, porque seguramente ese pequeño detalle se le pasará completamente por alto ante la para nada estrambótica presencia de Mad Eye, con su pierna de madera y su precioso bombín tapándole media cara. La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

"Potter." Su tono es contenido, como evitando gritarme. Por lo visto aún está resentido por lo de ayer.

"Profesor Moody." Yo también.

Su ojo, el visible, parpadea frenéticamente por unos segundos y sé, por experiencia, que el mágico estará dando vueltas en su cuenca como loco. Y es que el pobre Mad Eye sigue teniendo una fibra sensible por el fiasco ocurrido en mi cuarto año y no reacciona muy bien al título. Pobrecillo.

"Moody." Gruñe, y mi sonrisa se vuelve un poco menos forzada.

Le dirige un leve vistazo a Alan, aunque puedo sentir que su ojo mágico no se desprende de mí, y no tardo en volver a ser el foco de ambos.

"¿Por qué has dejado la casa?"

"Me aburría."

Da un paso hacía mí, supongo que para intimidar, pero Tonks se adelanta metiéndose delante de mí.

"Ayer fuimos a verte y no estabas en casa."

"Sí estaba, hablamos de manzanas y el plan C, ¿recuerdas?"

"Por la tarde, quiero decir."

"¡Oh! Fuimos al museo."

"¿Al museo?"

"Si, había una exposición fascinante que queríamos ver." Interviene Alan.

"¿Al museo?" Repite sarcástico Moody.

"Síp."

"¿Una exposición facinante?"

"Aja."

"¿Y de que iba?"

"China." Ale Alan, sigue tú.

"Fue genial, yo la verdad nunca he sentido gran interés por la cultura asiática y eso que tiene toda la pinta de ser una cultura increíble, rica, exótica y completamente distinta a cualquier otra. Pero para mí donde haya griegos. Genios los griegos, absolutos genios, y a saber donde hubiesen llegado si no llega a ser por los malditos romanos y todas las-."

Vaya, Alan parece ser como Hermione, una vez uno le da cuerda...

"Veo que no te has puesto mi regalo." Interrumpe Tonks bastante bruscamente. Claro que esa parece la única manera interrumpirle.

"¿Regalo? ¡Oh! ¿El colgante? Ya… Bueno… Es que el dorado no es mi color." Tonks sonríe y Moody murmura algo como que el color no es exactamente lo importante pero, como diría Lavender, '_hombres_', ¿que sabemos nosotros de nada? "Sin ofender."

"Para nada. Ya supuse que sería un poco atrevido para ti. Buscaré un modelo que vaya más contigo, algo más… plateado."

"Gracias. Preferiblemente una serpiente, ya sabes como me gustan." Le respondo siguiéndole el juego. Ya recuerdo porque me gusta Tonks.

"Haré lo que pueda." Le sonrío de vuelta. Capaz será.

"De vuelta al tema." Vuelve a meter baza Mad Eye. "¿Ayer?"

"Fuimos al museo."

"¿Toda la tarde?"

"Era una exposición fascinante." Repito sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

"Fascinante o no, la cuestión, es que no es seguro abandonar la casa. Al fin y al cabo no queremos que se repita lo de la última vez, ¿no Potter?"

No contesto. De pronto la boca se me ha llenado del sabor de la bilis y en mi mente sólo se repite una imagen, Sirius cayendo por el velo, una y otra, y otra vez.

"Sirius." susurro cerrando los ojos.

"Sí. Y no queremos que se repita lo de tu padrino, ¿verdad?"

Mi corazón da un golpe desacompasado en el pecho.

_No, claro que no._

Pero antes de que yo pueda responder Alan se pone frente a mí y, de algún modo Tonks acaba en el suelo y Moody en el agua, y yo me veo arrastrado de vuelta a la calle.

Y lo siguiente que sé es que alguien me zarandea, aunque no es hasta que me dan un golpe en la cara que vuelvo a la realidad.

"¿Mejor?" Le lanzo a Alan mí mejor mirada asesina al tiempo que acarició mi mejilla, joder, duele. Él aún tiene la osadía de sonreír y, sin pensarlo le devuelvo el golpe. "Ouch."

"¿Mejor?" Pregunto cargando todo el sarcasmo que puedo en mi voz. Me mira por unos segundos acariciándose su propia mejilla antes de romper a reír. Merlín está loco.

Y yo también, porque ni dos segundos más tarde también estalló en carcajadas.

"Recuérdame no pelearme contigo cuando estás cabreado." Comenta Alan una vez nos hemos calmado aún acariciándose el rostro. "Tienes un derechazo que preferiría no volver a probar."

"No me des motivos."

"Parecías en shock, era eso o un cubo de agua."

"Hubiese preferido el agua."

"Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez." Le dirijo una mirada de 'atrévete y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias' aunque no se llega ni a borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Sonrisa que él devuelve.

Joder, tenía que haberle dado más fuerte.

Un confortable silencio cae entre nosotros antes de que Alan se decida a romperlo.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

¿Hablar? ¿Cómo en intercambiar información?

"Er, yo… um."

"Muy elocuente."

"Nací para ser orador." Sonríe y yo le medio devuelvo una propia.

Aún no estoy listo para hablar.

Y aún si lo estuviera, probablemente un muggle no sería la mejor opción.

"¿Qué me dices a ver la siguiente de Stars Wars?"

Su repentino cambio de tema me sorprende, principalmente porque es el primero en no exigirme una respuesta, pero una vez mi cerebro consigue procesar la pregunata una sonrisa llena mi rostro.

¡Sí! ¡Stars Wars!

* * *

Por algún motivo hemos salido de la casa.

Creo que Alan a mencionado un porque pero me veo incapaz de recordarlo, la verdad es que me da la impresión que no lo he escuchado mientras me hablaba.

Claro que es perfectamente comprensible porque, ¿quién iba a decir que Dark Vader era el_ padre_ de Luke Skywalker?

_Holly crap_, que ha dicho Alan, Luke hijo Vader.

Pobre chico, su vida aún está más jodida que la mía, sería como si yo fuese hijo de Snape.

¡Ugh!, mala imagen, mala imagen, mala imagen.

Alan se detiene y yo le imito, agradeciendo la distracción de mis pensamientos.

Mi madre con Snape, ¡ugh!

Vale, piensa en otra cosa, Umbridge en tutú, ¡Ah!

Bien, mejor no pienses, solo, yo que sé, mira donde estas.

En la estación de autobuses.

Mierda, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?

"Según Michael, su autobús llega a y media, lo que nos da…"

"Veinte minutos de retraso. Sólo. Wow, impresionante." Comenta una voz a nuestra espalda.

Me doy la vuelta, y me tenso nada más ver a quien ha hablado.

Algo en el tal Michael me resulta vagamente familiar. Algo que me recuerda a alguien más, lo que hace que mi paranoia golpee nuevamente, consiguiendo lo mejor de mí. Dejo que mi magia lo recorra de arriba abajo.

Nada, sólo es un muggle.

Aún así no me quedo del todo tranquilo.

Es entonces cuando él mira y sus ojos azul claro, tan familiares, se encuentran con los míos y, la duda que en principio hay en ellos deja paso a la sorpresa para luego adquirir un brillo malicioso, acompañado de una sonrisa que hace que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda e, inconscientemente de un paso atrás.

Pasa de Alan, se me acerca el corto paso que nos separa y me extiende la mano sin borrar la sonrisa. Tras asegurarme que no hay nada peligroso o portkey alguno, así como recomprobar por tercera vez que es un muggle, con un último vistazo a Alan, se la cojo.

"Michel."

"Harry." Su sonrisa se ensancha, dando lugar a un nuevo escalofrío.

"Michael." ¿Otra vez?

"Harry."

"Michael." Miro a Alan que sólo se encoge de hombros.

"Harry."

"Michael _Creevey_."

Mierda.

* * *

"¿Eres un mago? ¿Un mago?" Vale Harry, respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez.

"Alan, ¡por favor!" Uno. "¡Vas a ofender a nuestra celebridad!" Dooos. "Harry Potter no sólo un mago." Tres. "Es el Niño Que Vivió," Cuatro. "el Salvador," Cinco, seis. "el Elegido." Sieteochonuevediez. Inconscientemente me encuentro gruñendo a Michael, lo que sólo hace que este vuelva a estallar en carcajadas.

No entiendo porque Alan pensaba que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

"Pero, es que él luce tan normal." Err, gracias.

"¿Normal, para tus estándares?" Eso hace que Alan pause.

"Sí, bueno. Supongo que eso lo calificaría como extravagante para la mayoría. Pero sabe pronunciar 'televisión' y, ¡no lleva boina!" Sus ojos se vuelven a fijar en mí, como recomprobando.

La verdad es que tienen una opinión peculiar de los magos, como si todos fuéramos purebloods estirados sin puta idea de cultura muggle. O, simplemente, purebloods.

Michael también fija sus ojos en mí y me estudia y, aquel sueño que tuve una vez de mi encerrado en una jaula mientras la gente me observaba desde fuera, se hace temiblemente real.

"Igual él es diferente." El tono de Alan es cauto, lo que me sorprende, ¿a qué viene el tono precavido ahora?

Nuestros ojos se cruzan y puedo ver en los suyos dolor y, entonces, lo comprendo.

No es cauto conmigo, lo que le preocupa es la reacción de Michael.

"Sí, seguro." Su voz, helada. Algo me dice que no tiene exactamente una buena relación con la magia.

"Entonces…" Alan se vuelve hacía mí y sonríe. "¿Un mago? Mmm, eso explica muchas cosas."

"¿Muchas cosas?"

Alan ignora la pregunta y se limita a seguir sonriendo con una sonrisa maníaca que, no por primera vez, me hace cuestionarme su sanidad mental.

"¿Explica muchas cosas? ¿Qué explica exactamente Alan?"

"Las balas de ayer." ¿Las balas? "No nos dio ni una." ¡Oh!

"Casualidad." Respondo automáticamente, aunque ni yo me lo creo.

"¿Con las que nos dispararon? Permíteme dudarlo."

Respiro hondo, la verdad es que, ahora que lo pienso, mi magia ayer estaba un poco… sobreprotectora.

E igual hice un poco de magia aquí y allá, delante de muggles…

Antes de que me de cuenta mis ojos se han desviado hacía la ventana esperando ver una lechuza del ministerio.

Nada.

Y menos mal porque no creo que se tragasen lo de defensa personal en el juicio.

"¿Le ocurre algo a tu mano?" ¿Eh? "Estás todo el rato rascándote, ¿por algo en particular?" Miro incomprensiblemente a Michel un par de segundos antes de seguir su mirada hacia mi mano. Y ahí estoy, de nuevo, rascándome, por-¡Mierda! He perdido la cuenta.

Dejo de rascarme y me centro en abrir y cerrar repetidamente la mano. Hacer algo de magia probablemente ayudaría a aliviar un poco la tensión.

"¿Y cómo es?" ¿Eh? Sobresaltado vuelvo a centrarme en Alan que es el que ha hablado.

"¿Cómo es qué?" Tanto cambio de tema me tiene un poco despistado.

"Ser un mago." Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro casi sin que me de cuenta.

"¿Cómo es no serlo?" No puedo evitar responder. "Es lo que soy, y siempre he sido." Lo supiese o no. "A veces lo odio, y pienso que ser un mago sólo me ha arruinado la vida. Que si no lo fuese tendría padres, los Dursley no me odiaría, Sirius no hubiese muerto y yo sería un tío normal." Y, como siempre que pienso que mi vida es una mierda por ser un mago mi magia se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, aligerando la tensión de mis músculos y llenándome de una extraña sensación de calidez. No puedo cabrearme con ella. "Pero entonces, es como sí mi magia presintiese mi estado de ánimo y decidiese mimarme un poco, demostrarme que no es su culpa, que ella está de mi lado, que jamás me dará la espalda, que haría cualquier cosa por mí."

"Hablas de ella como si estuviese viva." Conecto mis ojos con los de Michael, súbitamente curiosos.

"Viva no sé, pero ciertamente es sensible. Se siente como una vieja amiga, es la única que siempre ha estado ahí, que nunca me ha fallado." Sonrío y continúo. "Estoy completamente chiflado, ¿no?"

"No más que la media nacional y, definitivamente, menos que Alan."

"¡Hey!"

Sí, supongo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

* * *

El suelo firme desaparecer de debajo de mis pies mientras que Michael me pasa por millonésima vez está mañana por encima de su hombro. Un segundo más tarde mi espalda colisiona dolorosamente con el suelo.

"Ouch."

Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Lo de correr, pasa. No esta mal, casi tan bueno como volar. Cierto que podríamos empezar un poco más tarde, no sé, algo así como ¿de día? Pero, bueno, vale.

Pero el 'amigable' sparring posterior en el que no hago más que recibir golpes, podríamos saltárnoslo directamente.

"Has mejorado." Le dirijo una mirada asesina a Alan.

"¡Oh sí! Ahora ya caigo con estilo."

"Saber caer es importante, ayuda a prevenir lesiones." Recita Michael por yo que sé que vez está mañana mientras me sonríe burlonamente.

El muy cabrón disfruta lanzándome por los aires.

"Claro, como que cuando llega el momento de lesionarse, ¡ja!, es tarde, ya estás lesionado. Una técnica infalible."

"Sabía que verías su punto."

Rodando los ojos, doy mi parte del día como saco de boxeo por acabada y entro a la casa, sólo para encontrarme con una nueva inquilina desconocida en la cocina. Tiene cierto parecido a la señora Mc-, a Jane, curioso, no sabía que Alan tuviese una hermana.

"Hola."

Sobresaltada se gira, pero sonríe.

"Oh, hola. Tú debes de ser Harry, ¿no?"

"El mismo." Últimamente todo el mundo me conoce.

"No sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?" Sonríe.

"Er, nop. Ni idea, lo siento." Le sonrío en disculpa.

"Difícilmente tú culpa. Ese energúmeno, al que tengo la desgracia de llamar hermano, suele omitir mi existencia a cualquier ente del sexo masculino que pueda sentirse mínimamente atraído hacía mí." Me dirige una dulce sonrisa para, todo seguido, recorrerme de arriba a abajo con una mirada que me recuerda temiblemente a Romilda Vane. Para cuando sus ojos vuelven al nivel de los míos la sonrisa se ha vuelta descarada y yo tengo que resistir la tentación de retroceder. "O yo atraída hacia a él."

Vale, es posible que la hermana pequeña de uno de tus más recientes amigos se sienta ligeramente atraída por ti. O, simplemente, te este tomando el pelo.

Pero, bien, respira hondo, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, pasaste una situación similar con Ron y el enamoramiento temporal de Ginny y saliste completamente ileso, ¿no? Pues ahora sólo tienes que hacer algo similar.

Genial tenemos plan, sólo queda preguntarnos, ¿qué hiciste la última vez?

¿Básicamente? Nada. Cómo que te enteraste cuando Ginny ya había superado esa fase, idiota. Lo que nos deja de vuelta en la casilla número uno.

Bueno, tal vez, si le hago saber sutilmente que no estoy interesado…

"Entonces eres la _hermana_ pequeña de mi gran _amigo _Alan, ¿no?" Sí Potter, definitivamente, las sutilizas _no_ son lo tuyo.

Ella ríe entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta mientras replica.

"_Medio_ hermana, en realidad."

"¿Qué estás cocinando?" Muy bien, irse por la tangente, esa es la solución Gryffindor.

"Tortitas, te gustan ¿no?"

¿No piensa mezclar primero los ingredientes?

"Er, supongo."

"Supones, mmm, un chico decidido, justo lo que nos gusta a las mujeres." Mira, otra cosa que todo el mundo hace últimamente, tomarme el pelo.

"Mmm, descarada, justo como nos gustan a los hombres." Ríe al tiempo que mezcla los huevos con la leche ya dentro de la sartén. ¿Se supone que el resultado tiene que ser comestible?

"Te importaría ir añadiendo poco a poco la harina."

Mala idea.

Y en verdad, porque en mitad del proceso de convertir la… 'mezcla' en otra… 'mezcla' más pastosa, mi magia, ligeramente irritada desde el asunto con la Daga dos días atrás (y probablemente repugnada por la idea de tener que comer _eso_), mal reacciona con la harina y acaba por prenderle fuego.

'Wow, no sabía que la magia pudiese reaccionar en absoluto con la harina.' Es mi primer pensamiento pero, afortunadamente, el siguiente resulta ser un poco más útil. 'Mierda, fuego.'

Y en ese momento, mi breve entrenamiento de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre 'Que hacer en caso de incendio' por el bombero Jeff Western durante la escuela primaria, entra en acción.

Primero: buscar a un adulto responsable.

"Busca ayuda." Ordeno a la chica que parece haber quedado helada.

Afortunadamente eso parece sacarla de su estupor y abandona inmediatamente la cocina en dirección al jardín.

Segundo: el adulto, puede intentar sofocarlo, siempre y cuando no corra para ello riesgos innecesarios.

Bueno, la definición de adulto no es que encaje exactamente con mi persona pero, bueno, como que soy el único por aquí.

Cojo un trapo de encima de la mesa y me volteo de nuevo hacia el fuego, solo para descubrir que este se extiende a un ritmo alarmante, casi antinatural, como alimentado por un combustible invisible. Me sacudo fuera de mi ensimismamiento y empiezo a sacudir las llamas más cercanas.

Justo entonces Alan y Michael entran.

"Fuck!" Joder, creo que significa, y, bueno, supongo que encaja con la situación.

El fuego justo se ha extendido a las cortinas.

"Hay un extintor en la alacena." Alan vuelve a salir de la cocina pero yo apenas lo registro pues mi mente parece haberse quedado bloqueada. Tiene un don para hacerlo en los momentos más inoportunos.

La alacena, la alacena de debajo de las escaleras.

"¡Harry!" Alguien grita y, a continuación, un cuerpo colisiona con el mío y, aún medio atolondrado, me volteo y veo a Michael que forcejea por alejarme del fuego a la vez que me sacude los brazos. "Suéltalo, Harry, ¡venga suéltalo!"

¿Qué suelte el qué?

Vuelvo a mirar a mis manos para encontrar el trapo en llamas y mis manos justo en medio de ellas.

¡Joder!

Suelto.

Y dejo que Michael me aleje mientras yo examino mis manos.

Están intactas.

Ni tan siquiera están calientes.

Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo siquiera haber sentido el calor de las llamas.

Levanto mi vista hacia el fuego, sin dejar de mover mis manos, ignorando la mirada atónita de Michael, porque ni yo consigo acabar de creérmelo.

Las llamas han tomado libre reino en la parte opuesta de la cocina e, igual, ha llegado el momento del paso tres, llamar a los bomberos, a no ser claro, que yo pudiese yo que sé, chasquear los dedos y-.

Joder, fuck, mierda, crap y cualquier otra maldición que me sepa.

Para asegurarme parpadeo un par de veces, sacudo la cabeza e incluso me pellizco, pero no, no sueño, el fuego justo ha... ¿desaparecido?

"¿Cómo-?"

Me volteo hacía Alan que justo acaba de entrar y mira boquiabierto la cocina.

Ni tan siquiera hay rastros de que en algún momento haya habido fuego.

"Buena pregunta hermano." Mi mirada se vuelve hacia a Michael que mira con ojos como platos la misma pared que hasta hace un segundo parecía que no iba a contarlo.

Tras un par de minutos en los que los tres observamos como idiotas la pared, los dos se vuelven hacia a mí.

Bien, supongo que hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra amistad, ante tal amplia demostración de mi... 'rareza', ni yo me quedaría a mi lado.

Joder, ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso.

En realidad, ni tan siquiera sé como lo he hecho, un momento el fuego estaba y el siguiente, puff, ya no. Igual-.

"Gracias."

"¿Eh?"

Alan sonríe. "Gracias. A mama le hubiese dado un ataque, ¡sin cocina antes de un mes!"

¿Cómo?

"Ni tan siquiera está caliente." La incrédula voz de Michael mientras toca lo... lo supuestamente quemado, me hace volver a la realidad. "Cool." Me mira. "Vale, puede ser que no seas exactamente como los demás."

¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

Da igual, eso ahora mismo no importa.

"Yo provoque el fuego."

Los dos se voltean hacía mí con miradas incrédulas e, incluso, divertidas.

"Déjame adivinar. Alice estaba cocinando."

"Sí, pero-."

"Entonces era irremediable, pasa el noventa por ciento de las veces."

"Pero-."

"Hemos tenido suerte. Su intento de comida es lo único que no se ha recuperado." Interviene Michael ignorándome por completo señalándole a Alan la sartén de las 'tortitas'.

Me acerco y miro dentro para retroceder automáticamente. No hay porque tentar a la suerte.

"Oh no, sí se ha recuperado, está justo igual que antes de que empezara el fuego."

"¡Venga tíralo!"

Parecen tener práctica en eso de tirar comida, si sus coordinados movimientos son prueba alguna.

Y justo a tiempo, porque entonces entra ¿Alice ha dicho Alan?

Su primera reacción es como la de todos, incredulidad.

"¿Cómo?"

"Magia." Contestamos alegremente los tres a la vez.

"No, en serio, ¿cómo?"

"Ni idea." Palabra.

"De todos modos." Interrumpe Alan antes de que ¿Alice? inquiera de nuevo. "Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, así que, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo en la cocina?"

"No sé, ¿qué se suele hacer en una cocina? ¿Cocinar?"

"¿Sí? Porque, permíteme recordarte algo: No Sabes Cocinar. Es más, si no recuerdo mal, la última vez hiciste estallar un microondas. ¡Oh no!, espera, eso fue la penúltima vez, la última es está de prenderle fuego a la cocina. Vamos mejorando."

La mirada de Alice haría empalidecer a Snape, más de lo normal quiero decir.

"Sólo estaba intentando tener un detalle con vosotros y prepararos el desayuno pero, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar."

"Esa es otra, ¿qué quieres?"

"¿Tengo que querer algo?"

"Sí."

Desvío la mirada, la experiencia me ha enseñado que lo mejor es no meterse en peleas entre hermanos.

"Pues olvídalo, ya no quiero nada de ti."

"No, si ahora encima seré yo el malo."

A partir de ahí la situación podría haberse desencadenado violentamente, por fortuna, su atención, junto con la mía y la de Michael, se ve distraída por la entrada de una lechuza por la ventana.

Automáticamente, antes incluso de extender mi mano a por la carta, dejo que mi magia la recorra, a ella y a la lechuza. Nada. Extiendo la mano y cojo la carta, sin detenerse, la lechuza abandona la cocina.

Distraído miro el cuño de quien le envía.

Gringotts.

¿Gringotts?

"¿Zumo Harry?" Michael, que debe estar hasta cierto punto acostumbrado, ofrece.

"Mientras que no sea arándanos."

"¿Piña?"

Poco acostumbrado a que me sirvan el desayuno a no ser que se trate de la señora Weasley o elfos domésticos, observo como sirve dos vasos de lo que supongo que es zumo de piña para mí y para él y, otros dos de un zumo diferente para los hermanos.

"¿Acaba de entrar un búho por la ventana?" Reacciona finalmente Alan.

"Una lechuza en realidad."

"Oh, perdona, ¿acaba de entrar una lechuza por la ventana?"

"Sip."

"Ah."

"¿Y te ha entregado un mensaje?" Interviene su hermana.

"Una carta."

"¿Y suele pasarte a menudo?"

"Er-. Bastante."

"Ya decía yo que eras demasiado normal para mi hermano."

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido." Me sonríe abiertamente, indicándome que eso es exactamente lo que ha sido, lo que me hace sonreírle de vuelta antes de volverme hacía Michael. "Espera, si quieres, yo puedo hacer unas tortitas."

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Y vuelvo a ser el centro de atención.

"Un poco." Bastante. Como que tengo unos cuantos años de experiencia.

"Se tendrá en cuenta para futuras ocasiones, pero hoy creo que con unas tostadas nos apañaremos." Si bueno, supongo que con un incendio al día tenemos la cuota cubierta. "¿Podrías sacar la mantequilla de la nevera?"

"¿Y el aceite del armario de detrás de Miky?"

"Y ya que estás, podrías poner la cafetera."

Una vez con el café listo y de vuelta a la mesa no puedo evitar darme cuenta de cuan diferente es este de un desayuno con los Dursley y, no sólo por tener un sitio en la mesa o que todos hayamos participado en su elaboración es, no sé, casi como en Hogwarts.

"No sabíamos de que te gustaban las tostadas así que te hemos preparado un propurrí."

"Gra-gracias." Bastante diferente a un desayuno con los Dursley.

"De nada. ¿Qué lees Mike?"

Michael, con una mueca irónica, da la vuelta a la propaganda en sus manos al tiempo que recita con voz de anuncio.

"_Inauguración de _Oscars_. Fiesta, sólo para _teenagers_, lunes ocho de julio. No te la puedes perder._"

"Dame eso." Alice hace el gesto de quitárselo, pero él es más rápido y lo sitúa fuera de su alcance.

"¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Ir a esa fiesta?" Alan interrumpe, incrédulo.

"Sabes que mamá no me dejará ir si no voy con vosotros."

"Claro, y como nosotros somos tanto de fiestas..."

"Es un buen modo de conocer a la gente de por aquí."

"Oh, si es por eso, confía en mí que llevo un par de semanas en este maravilloso vecindario: Harry es el único al que merece la pena conocer."

"No lo dudo." Me dirige una sonrisa rápida antes de volverse hacía su hermano. "Pero para variar sería bueno empezar las clases conociendo a alguien sin el cromosoma Y."

Alan duda y nos mira y, Alice le imita y también nos mira, ambos con ojos de cachorrito. Y yo, dudo, porque con Alice es obvio que pide un 'venga vale' pero, no creo que ni Alan sepa lo que pide.

"Bueno." Empieza Michael en tono pasota. "Suena exclusiva, '_sólo para teenagers_', supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad."

Alice da un grito y se le echa encima, Alan simplemente sonríe y rueda los ojos exageradamente.

Lo que yo pensaba.

"¿Harry?" Me pregunta Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aún sobre Michael.

"Bueno, pero sólo _una_ oportunidad, ¿eh?" Y, para mi sorpresa, también se me echa encima, me abraza e, incluso, me da un beso en la mejilla, tras el cual puede que yo me sonroje ligeramente.

"Voy a elegir la ropa que ponernos." Se levanta y sale corriendo para volver ni un segundo más tarde con un brillo maníaco en los ojos. "O mejor aún, ¡podríamos ir de compras!"

"Ni lo sueñes, _Principesa_." Responde Alan en el mismo tono entusiasmado e idéntica sonrisa de oreja a oreja en puro sarcasmo.

"Aguafiestas." Murmura antes de darle un cachete en la cabeza y dejarnos solos de nuevo.

"Si acabáis vistiendo de rosa no me hago responsable." Medio amenaza, medio nos advierte.

"El rosa no va con mis ojos." Michael completamente serio responde.

"Yo no tengo nada rosa."

Ante mi respuesta los dos me miran, se miran, y me vuelven a mirar sonriendo.

Escalofriante.

Afortunadamente la conversación se vuelve a ver desviada por una lechuza.

Dejo a mi magiar recorrer un par de veces la carta y la lechuza, vagamente familiar, por simple rutina.

Es de Dumbledore y parece que lleva un nuevo colgante. Casi sin quererlo frunzo el ceño.

"¿De quién es?"

"Dumbledore." Respondo sin apartar los ojos de la carta. Con un poco de suerte igual consigo su combustión espontánea.

"¿El director?" Cierto, Michael no es completamente ajeno al mundo mágico. "Y eso es malo por…"

A pesar del tono suave me da la impresión que me está probando. Como si en verdad no esperase que le respondiese.

Lo cuál es estúpido, se demasiado bien como es que te oculten cosas, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo.

"Supongo que tus primos te habrán dicho que Voldemort ha vuelto."

"¿Voldemort?"

"¿El Dark Lord, 'El que no debe ser nombrado', 'Quién tú sabes'?" Intento, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría del mundo mágico evita pronunciar su nombre.

"¿El mago oscuro ese que se supone que derrotaste siendo un niño?" El mismo. "¿No estaba muerto?"

Una media sonrisa irónica se dibuja en mis labios. "Qué más quisiera."

"Y te quiere muerto." Mi cabeza voltea hacía Alan, del que casi había olvidado la presencia, pero él tiene sus ojos están fijos en Michael.

"Sí." Respondo, aunque no era una pregunta, me mira, y en sus ojos no hay compasión, lástima o miedo. Eso es nuevo.

"Ya hubo una guerra antes, ¿hay una guerra ahora?" ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede saber Michael lo que pasó y no lo que está pasando?

"No lo sé." Michael suspira frustrado y en el rostro de Alan se dibuja una mueca de desengaño. No me creen. "Volvió a finales del curso pasado, pero como nadie creyó su vuelta lo aprovechó, se mantuvo en silencio y se hizo más fuerte. Pero a finales de este curso apareció en el Ministerio de Magia, hasta Fudge, el ministro, lo vio, por lo que ya no se puede negar su vuelta. Pero no sé más." Les miro, no tengo nada que ocultar. "A mí nadie me cuenta nada, no quieren que sepa lo que ocurre, como si no saberlo me fuese a mantener a salvo. Luego, ¿hay una guerra ahora? No lo sé, pero si no la hay, no creo que tarde en haberla."

Tras mi confesión se limitan a cruzar una mirada entre ellos. Y vaya con las miraditas.

"Los tipos de ayer, la chica con el pelo rosa y el tío con la pata de palo…"

"Magos. Miembros de la Orden." ¿La orden? "La Orden del Fénix, organización secreta creada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar Dark Lords." O hacer de niñera, ya dudo.

"El tal Moory dijo que no era seguro para ti abandonar la casa."

"Ni abandonar la casa, ni escribir a mis amigos, ni asomarme a las ventanas, ni, ni, ni. La lista es interminable."

"Suena a prisión."

"Se siente prisión." Y en verdad a veces lo parece.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Rió, una risa entre irónica y frustrada.

Como si _pudiese_ hacer algo.

"Veamos esas cartas."

Primero la de Dumbledore, que sorpresa, sorpresa, tiene un nuevo colgante. Esta vez un grim negro obsidiana. Era de Sirius.

"No lo toques." La mano de Alan se detiene en seco en el aire, y con un pañuelo, asegurándome de no hacer contacto directo, yo lo recojo y lo envuelvo, guardándomelo en el bolsillo, luego veré que hacer con él. "Está cargado de magia, si lo tocas no podrás soltarlo, ni ir más allá de un radio de diez metros de casa de los Dursley."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

La carta es lo de siempre, que me ponga el colgante de inmediato, que deje de comportarme como un niño y vuelva a la casa con Dursley. Pero hay una parte nueva, una que dice que no, no puedo ir a Gringotts, que es demasiado arriesgado, que él se encargara de todo. ¿Todo qué?

"¿Qué dice?" Michael aún no cree que diga la verdad. Así que le tiendo la carta.

"¿Gringotts?" El banco de los magos. "¿Para qué tienen que ir?"

"No lo sé." Hora de abrir la carta.

Carta que curiosamente indica que este es el séptimo y último intento de notificación en el nombre de la magia, que la lectura del testamento de Sirius O. Black se realizaría el martes nueve de julio al medio día en el salón treinta y siete de la sede en Diagon Alley y que mi presencia es requerida con un mínimo de dos horas de antelación en el despacho de Willcharge por un asunto demasiado sensible para ser discutido por carta.

Séptima. Cómo en siete. Y seguro que es simple casualidad que Dumbledore no lo haya mencionado hasta ahora. Sí. Y yo soy la persona favorita de Snape.

"Harry." ¿Eh? "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Vendrías conmigo mañana a Diagon Alley?"

"Claro." Alan no duda.

"¿Podemos ir?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No somos, ya sabes, magos."

"¿Y?"

"No se supone que solo puede ir familia directa y cosas así."

"A mí nadie me ha dicho nada. Creo que hay algo sobre informar del mundo mágico a aquellos que no lo saben pero, técnicamente, has sido tú el que se lo ha contado a Alan. Luego deberíamos estar bien. Pero si no queréis ven-."

"Lo siento Harry, demasiado tarde para echarse atrás."

"No me echo atrás, de verdad me gustaría que vinierais."

"Cómo si te fuese a ser posible ahora ir sin nosotros." No tengo otra que devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

"Esto es muy mala idea."

"Veintidós."

"Sólo es una fiesta, Harry."

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. No creo que sea buena idea."

"Y van veintitrés."

"Deja de tocarte la camisa."

"Es que se me sube. Y los pantalones se me caen. Hubiese sido mejor que hubiese cogido algo de mi ropa."

"Esa ropa te va perfecta. Los pantalones no se te caen, son bajos, y la camiseta no se te sube, es que te obsesionas. Confía en mí."

"Esto es mala idea."

"Veinticuatro."

"Y encima sin gafas, ¿de verdad era necesario? No veo una mierda."

"Es de noche, no hay nada que ver."

"Y esas gafas son horribles."

"Mala idea, mala idea."

"Veintiséis."

"Ya verás cómo lo pasamos bien."

"Oh sí, genial."

"Cierra la boca Michael. Además, ¿no te apetece volver a ver a la gente con la que ibas al colegio de pequeño Harry?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No. Esto es muy mala idea, debería volver a la casa."

"Veintisiete."

"Venga Harry, ya verás cómo no es tan malo y seguro que te alegras de ver viejos amigos."

"¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? Esa gente me odia."

"No será para tanto."

"No, es peor, a lo único que jugábamos juntos era a 'Cazar a Harry', y consistía en perseguirme hasta atraparme para darme un paliza. Un juego fantástico donde los hubiese."

Se hace un silencio, y aunque probablemente es incómodo, a mi no me lo parece en absoluto. Esto es mala idea, terrible idea.

"Bueno, ahora nos tienes a nosotros."

"Sí, esperemos que lo intenten, una buena pelea siempre anima una fiesta."

"Michael."

"Sólo bromeaba."

"Ya estamos." Es cierto, porque se oye la música y aún sin gafas llego a leer el letrero de _Oscars_.

"Parece que ya está todo el mundo dentro."

"Así somos nosotros, fashionably late."

"Unos lentos, eso es lo que sois."

"Venga, _principessa_, sonríe." De la mano Michel y Alice entran en el local.

"No nos separemos." Cien por cien de acuerto

Entramos y, ¡Merlín! es horrible. Está la música, demasiado fuerte, y lo peor es que está lleno, lleno hasta el punto en el que resulta difícil avanzar y todo concepto de espacio personal desaparece y la gente te empuja, golpea, toca, rozar y soba y yo soy mil veces más consciente pues, nada más entrar, mi magia se ha puesto a flor de piel y puedo literalmente sentir a todo el mundo allí. Alan en cierto modo, parece tan reacio a esta situación como yo, y acabamos en una esquina de la barra, de cara a la multitud, con poco más que la pared a nuestra espalda.

"Esto no ha sido buena idea."

Alan sonríe.

"Veintiocho."

"No empieces."

Ríe, y se vuelve hacia la camarera de la barra. Y entonces los noto entrar.

Mi magia se concentra un poco en mis ojos y puedo ver, seguramente mis ojos brillan un poco en la oscuridad pero no importa. En la puerta hay dos pelirrojos, uno con una coleta y un colmillo en la oreja, el otro un poco más bajo y que enseguida me localiza y sonríe, saludando burlonamente con la mano. Bill y Charlie. Ya sabía yo que esto no iba a ir bien.

Aunque podría ser peor.

"Aquí tienes."

Alan, a mi lado, me tiende un vaso con algo negro.

"No bebo."

"Te deshidratarás."

"Ya tengo suficientes problemas, y mañana por la mañana una reunión con goblins, lo que menos necesito es una resaca."

"Muy razonable Harry. Pero esta fiesta es 'sólo para teenagers', no venden alcohol, es Coca-Cola."

"Oh, gracias."

Sonríe y vuelve a dejarse caer en el taburete a mi lado. Veo como busca entre la multitud, ligeramente inquieto, así que con un gesto de cabeza le acabo indicando a Alice y Michael, apenas a un par de metros, bailando, sonríe y parece relajarse un poco.

"Odio las multitudes." No se gira a mirarme, pero habla lo bastante alto para que lo oiga. "Me ponen de los nervios."

"Conozco la sensación."

Ahora sí me mira y sonríe.

"Sí, tienes pinta de paranoico."

"No creas que tú te salvas, o crees que no me he dado cuenta de qué has elegido el único sitio desde donde se ve prácticamente todo y con la pared a la espalda."

"Pero lejos de la puerta."

"No de la de servicio."

"Eres más listo de lo que parece."

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido."

Ríe y yo sonrío. Y ahí acaba lo bueno, porque de pronto hay dos chicas ante nosotros.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?"

Supongo que era imposible que nadie me reconociese.

"Tracey. Marla." No sonrío, sonrisas falsas suficientes con las suyas.

"Has crecido." Me molesta su tono sorprendido.

"Raro sería si hubiese encogido." Alan rompe a reír, y ellas se le unen dudosas, yo no.

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Alan."

"¿Del siete de Privet?"

"¿El que le dio ese puñetazo a Dudley?"

"El mismo."

"Pues vete con ojo, él y los suyos están esperando el momento para devolvértela."

"Gracias por el aviso." Sonríe y ellas le sonríen de vuelta, y yo vuelvo a desviar la mirada. Tracey y Marla, nunca me cayeron bien. Aunque para ser sincero, no recuerdo a nadie que me cayese bien por aquel entonces.

"¿Y qué tal San Brutus?" Gran tema de conversación, la escuela para delincuentes.

"Genial. Las mates no tan bien, pero he sacado matricula en el uso de la navaja." El silencio dura un par de segundos hasta que Alan rompe a reír y sin poder evitarlo yo también me echo a reír. Ellas también acaban por unirse.

"No el mejor tema de conversación, lo siento." Me encojo de hombros, ha servido para aligerar un poco la tensión.

Alice y Michael deciden ese momento para unírsenos, Alice acaba entre Alan y yo mientras Michael se queda de pie al lado de Alan.

"Hola, yo soy Alice, y él es Michael."

"Tracey y Marla. ¿También del siete?"

"Siete de Privet Drive."

"Bienvenidos al barrio."

"Gracias."

Y ahí acaba todo intento de conversación civilizada por hipócrita que fuese.

"Tracey, Baby, ¿con quién-?" No sabía que Tracey y Piers estuviesen juntos. Tampoco que importe. "Potter."

"Polkins."

"Y tú eres es que le dio a Big D."

"El nombre es McAlister, M-c-A-l-i-s-t-e-r."

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"¿No es obvio? No disfrutar de la compañía."

"Hey Piers va- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hey Duddidums." No puedo creer que Michael tuviese razón, al fin se está animando la cosa.

"¿Buscáis bronca?" Mira si está hasta Malcom.

"No. Ya nos vamos." Alice se levanta y me coge de la mano para empezar a ir hacia la puerta, pero no llegamos a dar un par de pasos cuando Dennis se mete por el medio cogiéndola por la cintura.

"Tú puedes quedarte preciosa. Tu y yo podemos divertiremos un poco."

"Suéltala." De algún modo lo acabamos diciendo los tres a la vez.

Dennis ríe, hasta que sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y la risa se le corta de golpe.

"Tus ojos. Brillan.".

"Lentillas fosforescentes."

"Siempre fuiste un anormal."

"Bueno, mil veces antes anormal que subnormal." Eso le cabrea, ¿por qué será?

"Fenómeno."

Su mano, cerrada en un puño se dirige a mi cara. Error. Con mi magia tan sensible últimamente a mis emociones no resulta difícil ver como todo parece ralentizarse a mi alrededor, como en un buen partido de Quidditch o un duelo, y esquivarlo es cosa de niños, y cuando mi propio puño da con su estomago junto con una ráfaga de magia cabreada, no es de extrañar que caiga de espaldas. Dos metros atrás.

No sé si eso paraliza a todo el mundo o si mi magia ralentiza el tiempo más que nunca pero con Alice de la mano y ella cogida de los demás nos saco a la calle.

"Sabía que era mala idea."

"Veintinueve."


End file.
